Fate Brought Us Back
by R5RausllyWriter
Summary: Austin and Ally were finally together and happy, they fell in love hard, but when she was 16 she had to leave her life in Miami and she had to leave Austin because she's Pregnant. she was forced to leave so Austin's career stays unharmed, what happens if death of Ally's mom brings them together, will Austin find out?and while they get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:  
Austin and Ally were finally together and happy, they fell in love hard, but when she was 16 she had to leave her life in Miami and she had to leave Austin because she's Pregnant. she was forced to leave so Austin's career stays unharmed, what happens if death of Ally's mom brings them together, will Austin find out?and while they get back together?**

**A/N Okay I know I haven't updated Undercover Superstar, I have writers block on that but in starting another story! By the way if your team Raura, make sure to check out my other story! And please Review!**

**Ally's POV: **  
It's been 3 years since I've last seen Austin, I was forced to leave because of his manager Derek threatened me to.

**Flashback:**  
"Ally you better not tell him!" He practically screamed at me as we were in his office.

"But he has the right to know! It's his own! Baby!" I screamed back trying to keep my distance away from him.

"YOU BETTER LEAVE THIS PLACE AND NOT COME BACK OR YOU CAN GET AN ABORTION AND STAY HERE WITH AUSTIN!" He raised his voice louder.

"What! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY BABY!"I screamed back trying to hold back tears.

"WELL YOU BETTER LEAVE TOWN AND GO HAVE THAT MISTAKE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" He's face was red of anger.

"What if I don't!" I tried lowering my voice.

"Then you can say Bye Bye to Austin's contract and he can go back to being a nobody!" He lowered his voice as well and pacing around the office.

"We'll someone else can sign him!" I said as I slid a hand through my hair angrily.

"I don't think they'll sign him if I put a bad review with him: Austin Moon is a stupid childish brat, who has no experience in singing and his voice is auto tuned." Derek threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" I raised my voice a little higher but tried not to be so loud.

"Oh yeaah? Try me!" He said taking a seat on his chair.

"Okay fine then..I'll leave! You win!" I continued to fight the urge to cry.

"Okay it's settled your flight will leave tomorrow at 11 in the Morning, you are moving to New York! and this should cover your house rent and food for two months so you better get packing!"he sarcastically smiled and handed me $15,000.

"Gee, so generous, I walked toward the door and turned and flipped him off and I stuffed the ticket and money into my pocket and put my hood up and left crying.

**End of Flashback**.

Ever since I left I raised my three year old daughter, Brooke Melody Moon alone, I know that i put Moon as her last name instead of mines but thats the least I can do since he doesn't know about our Daughter, my mom isn't with me she is still keeping Sonic Boom open and neither was my dad he passed away when I was 12 I had just simply said I got accepted to M.U.N.Y. And I typed up a fake acceptance letter and they believed me and next thing I knew I was on my way to New York.

I didn't even say good bye to no one, My Boyfriend, my best friend, no one, I swore to my mom never to tell anyone I went to New York to attend M.U.N.Y. Because I know if she does they are going to want to come visit me.

Austin tried calling me and texting me but I had to shut off my phone, it pains me to know I can never see him and be with him anymore,but this for the best.

My baby looks exactly like Austin, she had blonde hair like his, she had his chocolate brown eyes with a little gold fleck. She loves Pancakes and she is musically talented, she can sing very good even though she can't pronounce words only thing she had of me was my nose.

I continued to sleep but was awaken by a little voice who was shaking me.

"Mommy Wakey!" She continue to shake me  
I opened my eyes and saw my little baby girl.

"Mommy's awake sweetheart" I sat up and brought her onto my lap.

"I wuv you mommy" she looked up at me and smiles.

I leaned down to kiss her nose "mommy loves you to baby" I began to undo her braid.

I brushed her hair and undid the knots.

I managed to make a living by getting a job at a diner ,everyone was so nice there even though I was pregnant, I wasn't as big as people get it my bump was a noticeable but not as much. I live in an apartment with two bedrooms and a kitchen bathroom and living room. My mom would send me money in case I need to buy stuff.

"So baby what do you want for breakfast?" I asked as I put the brush down and stood up off the bed and helped her down as she ran into the kitchen.

I already knew her answer, she is going to want Pancakes.

"Pancakes!" She jumped up and down, making me smile and laugh.

"Okay baby" I picked her up and kissed her cheek sitting in the living room putting on cartoons.

I walked back into the kitchen and began to make pancake mixs when I had another memory of when me and Austin were making pancakes.

**Flashback**:  
"Ally! I want pancakes!" I heard Austin shake me awake.

"Austin..I'm trying to sleep.." I whispered sleepily with my eyes quite.

I felt something heavy on my body I opened my eyes and Austin was on top of me.

"Pwease Awlly" he said in his baby voice and giving me his puppy dog face which he knows I can't resist it.

"Ugh alright!" I gave in,leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I pushed him off and walked downstairs to the kitchen area and took out the pancake mix and water and began to mix the mix and lifted the whisk.

"Hey Ally" I turned and Austin through the pancake flour and put some on my nose.

"Austin you did not just.." And he cut me off by pressing his lips onto mines.

As we kissed I reached back and grabbed Some of the batter and as we pulled apart I smeared it all over his face and laughed.

We continued to have a Pancake Batter fight.

"Hey Ally, you have a little something on your lip..I'll get it" he kissed me and licked the batter off.

"Got it" he whispers as we continued to kiss.

**End of Flashback**.

I flipped the pancakes and set two on her plate and soaked it in syrup and added butter.

That's another thing Austin and Brooke have in common they love their pancakes soaked in syrup.

"Brooke baby, the pancakes are ready"I called to her and gave myself two as well and poured two cups of orange juice.

After we ate we colored and I put her down for a was a lazy day we stayed in pajamas .

Later on that day my phone began to ring so I believed it was my mom so I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello" I answered

"Ally? Is this you?" I guessing this isn't my mom.

"Mimi?" I asked, it sounds just like Austin's mom.

"Hello Dear, how are you?"she asked.

"I'm great!? How did you get my number" I said kinda cold.

"Oh..it's not important..Ally I came to bring you some news.." Her voice sounded sad.

"What is it?!" I said impatiently rude, I know I shouldn't be mean it killed me to be mean but I have to.

"Your..your ..your mom..passed away..Ally" she said through the phone.

It finally hit me now I have no parents... And I'm only 19.

"Wha-what?" I was on verge to cry.

"She had a car accident and was killed on impact..I'm so sorry Ally.." I can hear her stifle a tear.

"It's o-okay .. Thank you for calling me... How have you been?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"I've been good sweetheart!" She replied she didn't sound as sad as before.

It pains me to ask but I want to know. "How's Austin and Mike?"

"Mike's good and so is Austin!" She said.

"We'll say hi to them for me..I guess I'll see you tomorrow than" I added

"I will Hun,I'll be looking forward to seeing you .! It's been to long.. Why'd you leave without a goodbye.." She questioned.

"Mimi like I told Austin, I left for a good reason, but just know I did it for a good reason and If I could stay I would but I can't so again, thanks I better go before my da- I mean before my diner burns" with that I hung up.

I began to cry, I have no parents to go to when I have problems I have nothing..I walked to our closet and grabbed two over night bags and I began to pack clothes for two weeks for me and Brooke, I packed our toothbrushes and other needed stuff. I picked out my Starry Night Stud black dress that went up to my mid-thigh and I also packed my black long sleeve cardigan and some black heels. I packed Brooke a black dress with a a black cardigan and some black hi-top converse. For the funneral.

I got out her other pair of black leggings and her light blue jeans that are ripped from the knees and her white Minnie Mouse top and her  
Blue button up plaid shirt

I thought just came across me..how am I going to hide Brooke from Mimi with her blonde hair she'll know that it's Austin's daughter.

Well I don't want to dye it because it'll damage it and I don't want to have her wear a wig because it might fall off.. I'll just have to say my friends blonde.

I put our stuff by the door and a few minutes later my daughter woke up.

"Where are we going mommy?" She asked as she sleeply walked into the living room.

"Mommy's mom died and we have to go to her funneral baby." I said as I massage her hair with my fingertips.

"Mommy can you sing me the Butterfly song?" She looked up at me and I nodded cradling her and I began to sing to her.

"I'm a little butterfly  
Spread my colorful wings  
Even though I'm small and frail  
I can do most anything  
Caterpillar in my cocoon  
I'm gonna be a butterfly soon  
I'm a little butterfly  
I can soar through the sky  
So glad i ended up like this  
Thanks to metamorphosis  
I'm a butterfly(2x)  
Yeah  
I'm a butterfly"

I looked down and saw she was already asleep so I tucked her back into her room and brushed my teeth and fell asleep.

**Austin's POV:**  
It's been three years since Ally left and I can remember the day I found out she left.

**Flashback:**  
I walked into Sonic Boom the next day and I was expecting to see Ally there writing in her song book but I didn't.. All I saw was .

"Hey Penny, where's Ally I wanted to ask her is she wa-"she cut me off.

"Austin there is no easy way to say this but Ally's gone she left"she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Left like to the store?" I asked.

"Nope son she left for good..but she left this.." She handed me the letter and I took it walking out of Sonic Boom and went home to read the letter.

When I finally got home I opened the letter.

Austin,  
I know by the time you read this ill be gone. I moved away from Miami and living somewhere else.i can't tell you where am at because I'll know you'll come for me. It pains me that I had to leave but it was for the best, I know you'll hate me for leaving you without a goodbye but its for the best. Please don't call text or email me.. Just know ill always be there for you in spirit. Continue to live your dream like you were meant to and maybe you'll fin some else better in the process, just know ill always Love you!  
~Ally

**End of flashback**

My dreams finally came true! I'm famous and I have a girlfriend her names Emily but we aren't really in love Derek said I needed to get my mind off of Ally so he hooked me up with Emily, I'm so angry with Ally I just wish I never dated her, how could you just leave your boyfriend without a proper goodbye..

My phone began to buzz.i tapped the answer button.

"Hi son"

"Mom ,hi"

"I come bring you news"

"What news?"

"Penny Dawson has just passed away"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are coming to the funneral right?"

"Mom you know I'm very bu-" she cut me off.

"Ally will be there."

"Mom you know I don't love Ally anymore remember I have a new girlfriend..."

I can hear my mom clench her teeth and say through her teeth "why don't you bring her along, it'll be ni-interesting to finally meet her.."

"If you suppose"

"As long as you come.."

"See you soon mom"

"Bye son"

When we hung up I wasn't looking forward to seeing Ally, even though I kind of love her it still pisses me off she left me like that.

I told Derek that I was going and he hesitated but told me take Emily..  
I packed my things and I told Emily and she said ok and we head out for the my jet.

**A/N Bam! Here's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! Should I continue or not? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Stay Rossome!**

**Ready, Set , Rock!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N oh my god thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! So I'm back! Ever since I found a way to update through my iPod I'm going to update more often! I hope to get more reviews! I Love you all!**

**Dear Annonymous,  
I didn't mean to copy your story, I just got inspired from reading yours and I wrote this story but I'm sorry  
:,(I won't do it like yours .**

**Ally's POV:**  
The next morning I woke up and took a quick shower since Brooke was sleeping and I got dressed into my dark blue jeans and my white hoodie with a leather jacket. I slipped my black vans on and curled my hair applying a little bit of makeup.

Within seconds my hyper little girl came running in.

"mommy! Mommy! Good morning!" She exclaimed and smiles, picking her up and kissing her forehead.

"Morning Baby" I said and walked to the bathroom and got the water ready and began to strip her clothes and set her in the tub.

"Mommy? What's for breakfast?" Brooke asked as massaged the kids watermelon shampoo into her hair with my fingertips.

"We are eating McDonald's since our flight leaves in a hour." I said and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and washed her body.

Finally after I finished her shower I wrapped her princess towel around her and walked into her room and sat on her bed.

I put her black leggings on and put her light blue jeans over the leggings and slipped on her converse and I put on a white Minnie Mouse shirt and her long sleeve blue button up plaid shirt, I left it unbutton and rolled the white shirt into cuffs over the plaid, after her hair dried I tied her hair into two pigtails and bobby pinned her bangs back.

"There sweetie lets go baby.." I took her hand and grabbed our luggages and slipped my iPhone in my front pocket of my hoodie and I locked up the house turned off lights and walked out.

I called my friend Melissa and asked for a ride to the airport.

When her car pulled up I buckled Brooke in and put our overnight bags back in the back seat next to Brooke. I sat down in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Thanks Mel. For the ride" I thanked her.

"Your welcome Ally, you know I'll always help you out." The brunette said.

On our way there Brooke fell asleep and Melissa helped me with the bags.

"Thanks again!" I replied giving her a side hug since Brooke had her head rested on my neck.

"Your welcome! Have fun" she said and walked off.

I boarded the plane and sat Brooke on the chair next to me buckling her up and covered her with her blanket.

Two hours later the plane finally landed and Brooke was still asleep I carried her in one arm and put the lightest bag on my wrist that is supporting Brooke from falling, and the other on my free hand.

I called a taxi over and put our stuff in the back seat and I sat down with Brooke peacefully asleep and told the driver to to drive to the address of the law house where I get to see the will.

Man Brooke must've been tired she's still asleep.

When we arrived at the Court house I payed the taxi guy and walked inside with my bags and Brooke in arms.

"Are you Ally Dawson?" The old guy said and I nodded.

I followed him into his office. And set my bags by the door and sat Down in the chair and adjusted Brooke to lay her head on my shoulder.

"Is she your daughter?" He asked looking at Brooke. I nodded

"You look a little young to be having a baby don't you think?" He asked

I noded.

"Okay anyways, in your moms will.." He began.

"Your mom gave you all the rights to her house here and Miami and she also gave you an inheritance of her saved up money of 1 million dollars, she also gives you the rights of your parents store Sonic Boom" the old man who's name I read off his name plate was Chuck.

"Wow! That's a lot of cash!" I was shocked.

"I know it's a lot to take in and I'm sorry for your loss, we can deposited the money to your bank Account and here are the house keys and the keys to the store."  
Chuck said.

"Thanks" I said.

"I'll just need you Sign these papers and you'll be free to go" he said and I signed the papers standing leaving the office

Finally a few minutes later Brooke finally woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head!" I smiled setting her down and took a hold of her hand with my free hand and we walked out.

"Mommy where are we?" My little girl asked..

"Why we are in Miami mommy used to live here." I smiled down as we got back into the taxi and headed to my old house which is now mines.

When we arrived I felt tears falling down my cheek. My house looked exactly the same as I left it.

"Mommy why you crying?" My daughter asked.

"Because this used to be mommy's house when she was your age.." I wiped the tears and picked her up and carrying the bags to the doorstep.

I let go of Brooke's hand and searched my bag for the keys, I found them and opened the door and walked in.

I closed the door behind and looked around. It looked as if you left clothes around and would pick them up later. It looks as if my mom is gone and will be back soon, to cook or clean or watch tv or do something but she's not coming back. I sat on the stairs and began to cry more.

Brooke ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Mommy don't cry " she looked at me worried and kissed my cheek.

"Mommy's okay sweetheart she's just remembering memories she had here" I replied kissing her forehead.

"You hungry Babe?" I asked my daughter who nodded rapidly.

'I wonder if Trish is still in Miami?' I thought pulling my phone out of my pocket and clicked Trish's number.

On the third ring she answered.

"Hello!?"

"T-Trish?"

"Yeah? Who's this"

"I-It's Ally.."

"Ally! Oh my god! I miss you! Where are you!? Why'd you leave?"

"I-I'm in Miami..and I miss you too!"

"Oh where are you at? Can I go see you? I miss you homegirl!"

"I'm at my old house and sure!"

"Okay see you!"

"Bye"

We hung up I walked over to Brooke.

"Baby mommy's friend Is coming today, and lets play a game."

"What kind of game?" She asked.

"If you don't call me Mommy and call me Ally ill buy you a icecream and I'll make you extra soaked pancakes with whip cream and chocolate chips, and I'll buy you a build-A-Bear? But you can't call me Mommy around anyone okay sweetheart only when it's us two" I said and stuck my pinkie out.

"I promise.."she did the same and linked our pinkies together and shake them.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and I went to go answer it.

"TRISH!"

"ALLY!" We exclaimed and hugged eachother tightly

"Oh my god I've missed you! " Trish said beginning to cry .

"Aww don't cry Trish, I missed you too!" I hugged her again.

"Why did you leave?" She asked.

I knew she was going to ask.

"Because I uh..went to M.U.N.Y."  
I lied

"Don't lie to me Dawson!" Trish said

'Man she knows me so well!'

"I can't really say.." I said.

"Who's that?" Trish asked pointing to Brooke.

"Oh this Brooke my..friends daughter.. She went on a business trip and asked me to babysit." I lied once again.

"Brooke say hi to.. my friend Trish." I said picking her up.

"Hi" she said.

"Hello sweetheart.."

I put her down and told her to go play.

"Ally why does she look like you.." Trish questioned .

'Uh oh..'

"I-No she doesn't"I stuttered.

"Your lying..is she...your..baby?" Trish looked at me.

I didn't answer.

"Is she the reason you left?" Trish questioned

I nodded slowly.

"So does that mean..Austin's.. The dad..?" She came to a realization.

I nodded once again.

"Why didn't you tell him.." She questioned once again.

"I can't Trish..it's..it's complicated.."

"Please Ally, your like my bests' friend we can trust each other on anything."

"I-if I do tell you.. You have to swear on your life hope to die you won't tell one.. Not a soul." I said and she noded.

I told her the whole entire story.

"Wow, you should've told Austin you know he would drop the record label for you!"

"That's why Trish.. I couldn't do that to him! He should get to live his dreams and by what I see he has and I'm proud of him!" I felt tears well up in my eyes.

" oh Ally! Why didn't you tell me ? You know I would help you?" She hugged me.

"She looks so much like Austin! And is exactly like him!" I said and called Brooke over.

"She does have Austin's looks"

"Brooke baby, this is your Auntie Trish!" I said looking down at my daughter.

"It's okay sweetheart only around me and auntie you can call me mommy." I kissed the back of her head.

"Mommy I hungry!" Brooke looked up at me.

"You guys haven't ate yet?"Trish asked and we shook our head.

"We just got here"

"Let's go get some food!" Trish instructed.

"Do you have a carseat?" I asked putting Brooke's shoes back on.

"Yeah I do ,I babysit my cousins for extra cash" Trish explained

"Oh okay thanks!" I picked Brooke up and grabbed my bad locking up the house slipping the keys in my bag and walking out of my parents house and walked over to Trish's car and buckled Brooke in and sat down in the passenger seat, and buckled up.

"So what did I miss while I was gone?" I aske trying to make small conversation.

"Well you remember Tyler?"

"Yeeah?"

"We've been dating for two years now!" She squealed as she drove.

"Really! I always knew it too!..and Dez?"

"He's with Sally...remembered that ginger with green eyes with very curly hair?"

"Yeah I remember...I'm so happy for him!"

"How about you? How have you been?! Really?"

"I've been okay! I managed to raise her by myself.. I got a job..my parents used to send me money.. I did go to college but online..taking care of her wasn't easy but I managed to do it.." I looked back at Brooke who was playing with her American Girl doll that my friend bought her.

"You could of told me you know I would've helped you out"

"I know but I just had to get out of here..thank you for not hating me for leaving..."

" I would never hate you..your like my bests' friend!" She smiled and pulled up.

"But Trish you can't tell Anyone that she's my daughter! You just go along with my story that she's my friends daughter and she's away on a business trip." I begged.

"I promise!" She said and I unbuckled Brooke and left her doll and took her hand as we walked in.

"Is it me or is this place really crowded?" Trish asked and I noded.

"I wonder why?" I said and we walked in and tried to find a table.

"Trish im going to use the bathroom real quick ill be back..can you watch her?" I asked and she nodded.

"Okay Brooke..Ally( I gave her an understanding look) will be back her friend..Trish is taking care of you okay..?" I looked into Brooke's eyes.

"Okay..m-Ally" she said and I smiled standing up walking towards the bathroom when I felt something bump me and we both fall with a thud.

"Ally?..." I heard the person say.

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! AHH CLIFFY! Please review! I really want to know what you thought! The more reviews I get the quicker and longer the chapter will be!**

**Trish knows! Hmm..who do you think the person is? dun dun dun! You'll have to review and find out!**

**I didn't get very many reviews! on Raura and Raia?, ill update when I get at least two more! By the way please review! I really wanna know what you think!**

**Loud Tour Dates release tomorrow! ;D I might go to an R5 concert! And i was suppose to go to an A&A Taping but guess not! /3**

**Stay Rossome!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N aww you guys are awesome! Thank you! I'm glad you guys enjoy this story! I write this during school! And update it ASAP! I updated late yesterday because I had a bunch of homework! ;(  
ENJOY! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Woohoo! DOUBLE UPDATE DAY! SINCE I GOT A BUNCH OF REVIEWS I DOUBLE UPDATED! BY THE WAY I END WITH CLIFFY SO I CAN GET YOU WANTING MORE!**

**Ally's POV:**  
I bumped into someone and we both fell hard with a thud.

"Ally?" I heard and looked up at the person I couldn't believe it ..

"Austin?" I looked into his brown eyes that could make any girl faint he still had that little golden fleck in it.

Austin got off of me and I stood up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

All I wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him on lips like I used to but I didn't.

He just stared at me shocked that he couldn't believe he was seeing me for the first time in age.

"Babe what happened to you? I left you alone for a second and you run off.." The blonde girl who looked 20 and had side ways bangs and wore clothes as if she was the richest girl alive.

"I better get going..nice seeing you again Austin.." I gave him an awkward smile and turned to walk away back to the table.

"T-Trish.." I said stuttering.

"What is it?"

"We have to get out of here..Now! "

"Why..."

"You won't believe who I bumped into?"

"Who?"

"Austin!?"

"Oh my god we better get her out of here" Trish said standing quickly.

I picked up Brooke and put her hood on to hide the blonde hair and put her shades on.

"Sweetie.."

"Yes Ally?"

"Whatever you do..do not pick up your head okay..please do it for Ally.." I whispered.

"Okay Ally" she rested her head on my neck and we quickly tried to sneak out without Austin seeing us.

Luckily he was to busy signing autographs to see us and we ushered to Trish's car and I quickly buckled Brooke in and then myself. And Trish started the car.

"We should just order take out.." I suggested and Trish nodded driving us back to my house.

"Brooke, Baby you can take the hood and glasses off.."I said and reached over to take glasses.

"That was close!" I took deep breaths.

"Very! By the way who was that girl with Austin?" Trish questioned.

"His Girlfriend.." I tried not to sound hurt, I managed to do it.

She dropped the conversation and we talked about other stuff. Finally we arrived at my house and we got off and I carried Brooke inside and Trish followed.

"So Pizza or Chinese?" Trish asked pulling out her phone.

"Chinese" I said walking over to the our bag and taking out some PJ's for Brooke.

I took her shirt/sweaters off and put on her Elmo button up pajama and took off her leggings and pants and put the matching pajama pants on her and I undid her pigtails and let her hair fall loose.

"The food should be here like in 10-15 minutes.." Trish said adjusting herself on the couch.

"When's your mom's funneral?" Trish asked.

"Tomorrow..." I said putting on a movie.

**Austin's POV:**  
Someone pinch me am I seeing things? Did I just see Ally Dawson? The girl I haven't seen for three years? Even though I hated her for leaving me seeing her again made the hate go away.. I was shocked when I saw her... Emily had to come a kill the moment and Ally left.

I tried looking for her after but she was gone.

She looks even more beautiful than ever..she still looks the same... I seriously needed to get rid of Emily..

"Hey Em.?"

"Yeahh babe?"

"I got texted from the modeling agent and they want you to come have a photoshoot!" I lied

"Really? But I don't want to leave you here alone.." She said.

I rapidly replied with "I'll be fine! Plus I doubt you don't want to go to some funeral?"

"That's true..C'ya then babe" she kissed me and grabbed her bag and left.

I sighed as she left and I drove to my parents house.

**Ally's POV:**  
After Trish, Brooke and I finish eating we watched movies on and Brooke grew sleepy so I took her upstairs into my old room and sang her the Butterfly song and she fell asleep. And I locked the window and closed the curtains and I closed the door half way and I walked out back downstairs..

"So Trish are you spending the night?" I asked as I sat beside her on the couch.

"You know it! My Bestie is back and I have to stay!" She exclaimed.

"Ooo! I know what we should do! We should watch She's the Man!" I squealed.

"Yeah! And then we can fangirl over Channing Tatum!" Trish squealed as well and I popped the disc in and we sat on the couch and watched.

We spent the whole night watching movies there was always still two things lingering in my head: Austin; and the funeral tomorrow.

I'm so glad Trish is coming with us,I need her support because I don't know how I am going to keep Brooke away from Austin and Mimi..I just don't...

_**Preview of the next chapter:**_

"Who's the girl?" Austin asked looking at Brooke.

"I-uh-she's.." I stuttered and tried to come up with something to say.

**A/N finished! Sorry if it wasn't as good I'm very sleepy but since I got so many reviews I decided to do a double update!**

**The next chapter is the funeral! Lets see how it works out for Ally!**  
**REVIEW PLEASE! If I get a lot more reviews ill do another double update and if i get more thank 10 i might do a triple update! ;O how does that sound?**

**GOOD NIGHT!**

**Stay Rossome(;**  
**Ready Set Rock!**  
**#Loud**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wow this is my very first successful story! Thank you all! And If you have any suggestions on what you want to see happen! Review your suggestions and Review your thoughts!**

**I know I write it mostly in Ally's POV but its cause hers are more interesting then Austin's!  
ENJOY and DON'T forget to REVIEW!**

**Ally's POV**:  
Me and Trish dozed off and we went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and sneaked out of the room to not wake Trish or Brooke.

I walked into my mother's room and looked around.

"Oh mom! How much I miss you! I'm sorry I didn't get to say good bye!" Whispered and feel a tear fall down and I walked over to her mirror dresser and picked up a photo of my Parents and I when I was in kindergarden.

I pulled the picture close to my chest and closed my eyes and began to think of our great memories.

I set the picture frame back down and walked over to a small box

I picked up and it read: Ally. In my moms neat cursive.

I opened it and took out a necklace it was a golden heart shaped locket in graved in it was a music note with words Ally in it. I opened the locket and see a picture of my parents and I when I was in third grade . the other picture was on of Me and Austin when we were dating, it was when, Austin had his first concert and the picture was when he kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled gripping the locket tighter and slide it onto my pocket and I took one last glimpse of my moms room and walked out.

I walked downstairs and began to boil water for coffee. I used to never drink coffee but having to take online courses for highschool and then college I managed to stay awake by coffee so now I drink coffee.

Few minutes later Trish and Brooke walked downstairs together.

"Good morning sleepy heads!" I smiled as my three year old daughter ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Good morning mommy!" She said hugging me.

" good morning Angel!" I smiled and set her back down.

"Morning Ally!" Trish said .

"Morning !" I said walking over to turn the water off.

"Coffee?" I offered

"Sure thanks!" She said sitting where I was and putting Brooke on the counter.

I served two cups of coffee and poured the caramel milk and added whipcream on top with caramel syrup.

"Mm this looks so good!" Trish complemented.

"Drinking this so much made me a pro" I took a sip of my coffee.

"Oh my god Ally! This is so good! And I don't even like coffee" I laughed and turned to Brooke and put her down and told her to go play with her toys that I brought.

"T-Trish look what I found, my mom was going to give this to me.." I pulled out the locket and showed her.

"Aww this is such a cute picture of you and Austin!" She squealed and handed it back to me.

"She looks so much like Austin and is like him! She loves pancakes!? She has his gift.? She has his eyes and hair.." I went on.

" I agree, but at least you had a part of Austin with you.."

I smiled "yeah, but he still hates me and plus we can't be together because if Brooke and Derek."

We made small talk and we ate breakfast: Pancakes,eggs, bacon, orange juice.

We did other girly stuff and it was already 2.

"Trish are you coming to my moms funeral with us?" I asked as I began to unpack Brooke and I'a outfits for today.

"Of course..what kind of friend would I be if I didn't go..plus your going to need me to help hide Brooke" she said

"Aww thank you Trish!" I hugged her.

"I'll pick you guys up at 2:50, so we'll get there at 3:30" Trish said grabbing her purse.

"Bye Trish." I walked her to the door and closed it when she left and I walked back to wear Brooke was.

"Time to get ready." I said picking her up and changing her into her black clothes I brought. I changed as well, curled my hair and put my dress and heels on.

By the time we both got ready it was already 2:50 Trish, arrived and we headed out and I buckled Brooke in and I put my seatbelt on.

I had my mothers locket the one she gave me and I smiled as I touched it.

We finally arrived but Brooke was already asleep I put her black beanie on since it was kind of chilly and I picked her up and adjusted her in my arms to rest her head in in my shoulder. We walked into the ceremony and Trish,Brooke, and I sat front row I looked at my mothers casket. It was open so I saw my mom lay there with her eyes close. I just wanted to see my mom soon wake up and hug me or see her cheeks pink again but her skin is all dead and her color is all washed out.

I again put my hand to the locket and shut my eyes and reopened them and looked down at Brooke who looked at the casket.

I leaned down and whispers "that's mommy's mama, your nana"

I looked at Trish who gave me a sympathetic look.

"Thanks for coming Trish"

"Your welcome.. Hey is that..Dez?" She points to a tall Ginger who had a black suit on.

"I think it is.."

"Hey Dez!" Trish called out and he began walking our way.

"ALLY!" Dez said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Dez" I said.

"Well i know I only met your mom once or twice but I think it's since she's your mom I Should come, who's this little cutie?" He squatted down to her level .

"Oh this uhh." I began

"Her friends daughter, she's went on a business trip and she offered to baby sit" Trish finished for me.

"Alright will I better get seated the veto mommy should start soon...by the way nice seeing you again Ally" Dez smiled and walked off.

**Austin's POV**:  
I took a shower, and changed into my black suite and my black hi-tops and I walked downstairs of my parents house and I saw them already dressed.

"Are we leaving already?" I asked munching on the syrup soaked pancakes and took a sip of my Orange Juice putting my plate in the sink and wiping my mouth.

"Yes hunny let's go" she grabbed her purse and her black jacket to match her jacket and walked out.

My dad was at work and was leaving from there to the church.

When we arrived all the seats were filled but we found a reserved seats by Ally for us and I sat down.

"Hello Ally Dear! How are you?" My mom said.

**Ally's POV**:  
I watched as Brooke began to skim through the pamphlet and I heard a familiar voice

"Hello Ally Dear! How are you?" I turned it was Mimi.

"I'm fine thanks" I said.

"Who's this cutie?" She question

"Oh..she's..."

**A/N okay sorry I haven't update no Internet so please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yay! Thanks for reviewing! I know the chapters are getting shorter but I don't get a lot of time to update...REVIEW!**

**Ally's POV:**  
"Who's this cutie?" Mimi said looking down at Brooke.

"Oh she's...my friends daughter she left for a business trip and asked me to baby sit and since I had to come here I had to bring her.." I looked down at the pamphlet, and began to skim through it.

"Oh okay hello there sweetheart" she smiled down at her and she looked up and smiled and whispers a hi, before looking back down at the pamphlet in her lap.

Few seconds later someone walked in catching everyone's attention as you can hear everyone began to talk, and whisper.

'What on earth can be so big that people are causing a lot of commotion ' I thought

I turned and saw him.. Austin Moon..once again...of course everyone was talking about him..he's famous 'isn't he' so girls squealed.

I slunk more down, on the Church bench and looked down, Brooke was leaning against me holding my hand the whole time. This is her very first funeral, she never met my mom but I told her a lot about her. She used to always ask about Austin but I would tell her about my life with him in her bedtime stories.

"Honey over here!" I heard Mimi call Austin over.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" I heard Austin voice he was seated next to me.

"Hey Ally!" He said giving me a real smile not his million dollar smile, but his real smile always made my heart skip a beat and it still did.

"Hi Austin.." I said as he looked into my eyes and I looked into his

We stay like that for a while but we looked away when the Preacher began the ceremony.

After the ceremony, Brooke began to get sleepy but I can't just leave so I asked Trish if she can take her home and watch her until I get back.

So far no one suspects anything,we are currently all at a party that is dedicated to my mother and we all share good memories, I sat on the porch bench swing and used my feet to swing myself and my hand ones again went to my necklace.

I called Trish earlier to check on Brooke and she said she was still peacefully asleep, I thanked her after we got off the phone I continue to swing myself for another five minutes when I heard someone behind me.

"Why are you here? Away from the party?" I turned to the voice and of course it was Austin.

'I have to admit he does clean up good in a tux' I thought to myself.

"Oh nothing I'm just thinking.." I looked up in the sky, the sky looks beautiful today.

"Mind if I.." I shook my head no and scooted over so he can sit down.

He took a seat next to me and I continued to look up trying my hardest not to look at him.

"I'm sorry about your mom..haha I remember those times when your mom would always come up to your room when we were studying.." He went on.

I smiled and laughed quietly.

"I remember.." I continued to look up and I continued to swing.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

I already know what he's going to ask. He was going to ask why I left out of the blue without a goodbye.

"Sure"

"Why did you really leave?"

"Austin I told you I left for a good reason .." I went on and glanced at him, my eyes went back up to the stars.

"I know and by what reason was that?"

"A-Austin I left because I went to M.U.N.Y."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because i didn't want you to stop me from going..."

"You know I would never have done that to you..we could of worked something out.."

"I know but I just had to...go.." I looked up once again and shivered because it began to get chilly.

"Here" he began to take his jacket off.

"No it's oka-"

"I want to" he wrapped his jacket around me.

"Thank you..." I whispered looking up again.

"You've changed a lot" I complemented.

"You did too..you seem more confident.."

"You know I never stopped loving you.." He whispered.

"You know I didn't either.." I whispered back looking into his eyes.

We both slowly leaning in and when our lips were about to touch when...

Reality finally hit me, I couldn't kiss him because if I did, it's going to be hard for me to leave again..and plus he has a girlfriend.

I backed away.

"I'm sorry Austin but I can't..." I apologized.

"I'm sorry Ally.." He apologized as well, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay Austin..I better get back before they start wondering where I went " I stood up handing him his jacket and headed back into the party.

**Austin's POV**:  
Right when we were about to kiss she pulled away and said she couldn't.. I wonder why.. But then I remembered I had a girlfriend.. I really need to break up with her..

I also needed a way to get Ally back. I really missed her but to hide my feelings I made it into hate so I couldn't feel nothing for her.

But seeing her again made all the feelings for her come back.. I have to find a way to get Ally back..and I know how..

**#LOUD  
STAY ROSSOME  
READY SET ROCK**

**A/N Finally the chapter up! Sorry I don't update like I used to its because no Internet! Anyways REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N okay I'm back with chapter 6. I'm currently in class since this is the only time I write..I'll probably have to write through my phone and update through there so I can update faster.**

**Ally's POV**:  
After the party in Memory of my Mom ended. I got a ride from my Aunt who dropped me off at home.

When I walked in, Trish was watching TV.

"Where's Brooke?" I asked closing the door taking a seat next to Trish.

"She's sleeping in your room.." She turned the TV off.

"Soooo... How'd it go?" She asked turning her body giving me her full attention..

"Interesting..."

"What happened?"

"Me and Austin...almost..kissed.."  
I said nervously.

"What!" She exclaimed and I put my finger to my lips to shush her.

"You'll wake my baby.. "

"Sorry..details! Give me details!" She squealed.

"We'll we were talking and then we got caught up in the moment and we almost kissed but then I realized he has a girlfriend and its going to be hard to leave..." I went on.

"You should just stay! I need my best friend back!"

"But you I can't because of the whole Derek thing..." I looked down.

"Ally..he deserves to know..you can't hide his kid forever.."

"I know I can't but I can't tell him yet ill tell him soon..just not now.. "

"Okay but you have two weeks if not I'm telling him myself.."

"You wouldn't.."

"You know I love you Ally but he has a right to know and who cares if Derek doesn't agree...it's your decision "

"Thanks Trish your the bestest friend I can ever ask for"

"Hey what are friends for?"

I hugged her, really though Trish was always there for me during my bad times and she always knew what the write thing to say.

Trish went home and I went upstairs and lay down next to Brooke. I was deep in thought, I stroked her hair. Telling Austin about Brooke is going to be hard..I decided to put it off for a few weeks.

I fell asleep waking up the next morning of the door ringing  
I went to answer it...

"Hey Ally how are you dear?" I looked at Mimi.

"Hey Mimi I'm great and yourself?"

"I'm fine dear."

"What brings you here?"

"Oh I just came to invite you for breakfast.."

"Uhh..I don't know..."

"Come on please?"

"Alright, where are we going..?"

"Come over to my house in an hour.."

"Do you remember where I live?" She added.

I nodded

"Great ill see you soon" she gave me a warm smile and made her way back into her car driving

After she left I shut the door and went to jump into a quick shower and changed into my blue skinny jeans and a faded Beatles shirt with my black zipper hoodie on and I put little make up and let my hair dry.

After I finished getting dressed and got ready, Brooke woke up and I quickly changed her into a baby blue jeans and a crew neck Minnie Mouse jacket I put a Eskimo snow hat on her since it was cold, I took her hand and we walked out locking up and walked to a taxi.

I went to a car rental place and rented a car for the next few days I'm here. After feeling all the papers,they handed me the keys and I borrowed a car seat from Trish and we drove to the Moons house.

**Austin's POV: **  
My mom told me she was going out...when she arrived home she told me that Ally was going to join us for breakfast. I got dressed up but nothing to fancy just a purple v-neck, black jeans, and my light blue hi-tops and my train whistle (its what he wore in Crybabies & Cologne in the middle of it)

I went downstairs when I heard the door bell ring.

"I got it mom" I yelled.

"Okay honey" she yelled back.

I looked at myself in the mirror again and opened the door.

"Hey Ally.." I smiled and looked down at a little girl with her.

"Who's this?" I added getting on my knees.

"Oh this Brooke she is my friends daughter..she went on a business trip.." She added.

" okay hi Brooke" I stood back up and moved so they can walk in.

"Wow this place still looks the same.." She said looking around the house holding Brooke's hand.

"Yeah it does.."I walked into the kitchen Ally and Brooke following close behind.

Brooke looks so familiar there's something about her..I just can't put my finger on it.

"Hey Ally I'm glad you made it.." My said putting the food on the table.

Brooke and my mom went to play dress up and me and Ally stayed to wash dishes.

"Ally.. Would you maybe like to go out sometime?.." I asked rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

**STAY ROSSOME!**

**A/N chapter 6 up! Keep on Reviewing! I'll update ASAP when I can but I want more reviews! The more I get the longer it'll be.  
I'm going to update Raura or Raia later today..**


	7. Chapter 7

N** I'm back I don't know why it wouldnt let me update..but I see im not the only one .. sorry it took long im writting from my phone. so i apologize for any mistakes..**

**Ally's POV:**

"Ally..would you..maybe..like to go out sometime?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

he would always do that when he was nervous.

"I don't know Aus-" he cut me off.

"please Ally? Just one date?" he begged giving me his Famous puppy dog face.

"Don't you have a Girlfriend?" I questioned washing more dishes.

"Actually..We broke up..so please? Just one date?"

"Okay fine..One date..No Funnny Buisness!" i turned back and washed another dish when my hair fell covering my eyes preventiing me from seeing.

i turned to move it with my soapy hand but Austin reached over and ran his fingers through my hair moving it out of my face.

he smiled looking into my eyes, slowly we both begin to lean in for a kiss. when he was close enough where i can feel his warm breath on my lips...we were interrupted by a little girls voice who's belonged to Brooke's ran into the Kitchen.

"Ally , Ally!" she exclaimed running over to me.

Austin and i jumped apart and i blushed slightly getting down on my knees to be the same level as her.

"look it look it?" she stuck her hand out reveling a bracelet.

"wow its pretty Brooke did Mimi help you make it?" i asked picking her up.

she nods and looks behind me.

"hi Austin.." she smiles slightly waving wiggling out running over to Austin hugging his leg.

"hey Sweetheart i like your bracelet" he commented picking her up and she rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"huh..thats weird she would never be this comfortable around people..uhh i mean thats what ive seen.." i blurted.

I love this sight seeing Austin with his Daughter, if i could i would've took a picture..if only he knew that she was his daughter.

im planning on telling Austin about Brooke the day i leave.. but im not too sure.

"psht All kids love me.." he smiled.

"uh huh suree..remeber when you had to babysit.."

"oh don't remind me.."

i giggled, and looked down to see a sleepy Brooke.

"I better go i should go put her to sleep" i dried my hands and threw my purse over my shoulders and picking up Brooke's bag.

"Do you have to Dear?" Mimi asked walking into the kitchen

"yeah i have to put her down for her nap and i have other things to do around my moms house." i replied

"let me help you with Brooke .."

"okay thanks" i made my way over to Mimi.

"thanks Mimi for the breakfast it was very delicious" i thanked her hugging her tightly.

"no problem Dear..whenever you want to come over just come on by.." she replied pulling away from the hug.

i walked out the front door with Austin following close behind. I opened the door so he could put Brooke in the boosteer seat and buckles her up.

"thanks again Austin " I thanked him again putting our bags in the passenger seat shutting thee door when i finished.

"your welcome..new car?" he asked.

"acutally a rental.." i leaned against the car.

"anytime you need help with anything..or with Brooke you can always call me and ill be there" he gestured and i smiled.

he took a pen out of his back pocket and took my hand and began to scribble his number on my hand.

"thanks ill be sure too call you if i need anything"i smiled.

i stood back up and he went for a hug and i went for a hand shake, i went for a hug and he went for a hand shake, he pulled me into a hug.

he still wore the same cologne that he would always wear but i had to admit he smelled good.

"i can't believe your back.." he whispered into my hair.

"me neither.." i added pulling away from the hug.

"do me a favor text me when you get to your mom's house.. see you tomorrow night.." he winked.

"why tomorrow night?" i asked sitting down on the passenger seat putting my seat belt on rolling down the window.

"you forgot already? the date? I'll pick you up at 7" he winked again standing away from the car.

"bye Austin" i laughed and watched him walk back to the doorstep waiting for me to drive away.

" mommy how do you know Austin?" Brooke asked.

"oh he's one of mommy's friends..when she was younger.

**Austin's POV:**

when Ally left i went upstairs and began to think of where to take Ally for our date tomorrow and i know exactly where to take her..i began to plan out the date in my head when my iPhone went off.

it was a number and said: Hey Austin, its Ally I made it to my mom's house.

it was Ally i quickly saved her number and i replied;

**TO: Ally**

**thanks for texting me and okay**

**from: Austin**

**To: Austin**

**your welcome :p**

**From:Ally**

our conversation went on from there we continued to text random things getting to know each other again of course i was flirting with her but she knew she liked it. she kept asking me where im taking her because i know she hates suprises but i know she'll love this one.

**A/N ahh finally its finished! what are your thoughts? was it good? sorry for any mmistakes..i wrote this on my phone.. anyways plz REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for Reviewing.. You guy are Awesome! I hope I made this chapter long enough! Did you guys see previews for Campers? Or when Raura were plauing Charades? totes adorbs! ENJOY!**

**Ally's POV:**

**To: Austin  
Alright, I'm going to sleep good night.  
From:Ally**

We've been texting all night and it was already 3 in the morning, any longer and my eyes would shut completely.

A few seconds later my phone buzzed from a text message.

**To:Ally  
Okay Goodnight Ally(: don't let the bed bugs bite..  
From: Austin**

I smiled putting my phone under the pillow and I began to doze off into a powerful much needed sleep.

I woke up that same morning from the sound of Brooke crying.

I quickly ran to where she was crying art.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked approaching her in the corner and sat her on my lap rocking her back and forth.

"Bad dream.." Her tears began slow down.

"Want to tell mommy about your dream?" She shakes her head no and began to sing the Butterfly song.

That song always calms her down when she has bad in seconds she was back asleep.

I laid her in the bed and pulled the cover over her and kissed her forehead grabbing my phone and wrapping a blanket around me walking downstairs onto the couch.

I sat down on the couch and took my phone and tapped the call button, and began to call Trish.

After the third ring she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish it's Ally"

"What's up girly"

" I need to ask you for a favor."

"Sure anything"

"Do you think you can watch Brooke for me tonight?"

"Sure, what's tonight?"

"Um..Austin wants..to hang out tonight.."

"Like a date?"

"Uhh..I guess you can say th-"

She cut me off with a loud squeal that hurt my ear.

"First, ouch!" I rubbed my ear.

"Sorry! What are you going to wear? Eep! I'm on my way!"

Before I can reply she ended the call and seconds later the doorbell rang.

I answered it and of course it was Trish.

"Wow, you got here quick!" I was fascinated.

"Yeah,yeah ! Anyways I want deets!" She squealed pulling into the living room taking a seat on the couch.

"Okay well yesterday, I went to breakfast with the Moons, and when I was there Mimi and Brooke went to play dress up and make bracelets while I offered to wash dishes and Austin helped and well..we umm...almost kissed..again.." I began and I saw Trish jaw drop.

"You guys are going to end up kiss watch! Anyways continue.." She let me continue crossing her leg over her other one and clasped her hand together giving me her attention.

"Okay..well he asked me on a date but I was unsure..but he begged and gave me his puppy dog eyes and he curled his lower lip and you know I can't resist that, so I caved!" I finished..

She gave me a big hug.

"OMG! Auslly is back on!" She released from the hug.

"Auslly?"

"Your couple name durr! Your two names combined.." She explained

"Okay? Plus it's just a date..plus I can't be with him remember.."

"I know but you will..."

"What time is it anyway?"I asked.

"5:30" she answered.

I jumped up.

"I only have two hours to get ready!"

"What are you planning on wearing?" She asked.

"Uhh jeans an-" she cut me off again.

"Seriously? Nope!" She grabbed my arm and took me upstairs to my room.

"Some of your stuff is still here right?" She asked walking up the stairs down the hall to my room.

I nodded.

She began to search my closet.

"How about this?"she pulled out a my red dress.

**(The one she's going to wear for campers and complications)**

"That's perfect Trish!" I took a shower and changed into the dress and I dried my hair and she curled my hair for me, and applied little makeup.

It was already 6:45, so Austin should be here shortly.

I took one last glimpse in the mirror and I couldn't believe it, I for the first time look pretty! I feel beautiful.

"Oh my god Trish! Thank you! A billion times thank you!" I thanked her hugging her tightly.

"Can' . .welcome.!"

I released from the hug and walked into the room where Brooke is at.

"Wow mommy you look very pretty!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Thanks hun, anyways mommy's going out tonight are you going to be a good girl for Trish. Right?" I asked picking her up.

"Yes mommy"

"Good girl!" I kissed her forehead and put her down.

5 minutes later the doorbell rang.

'I am so ready for this date..'I thought.

**STAY ROSSOME & GET LOUD!**

**A/N finally it's up! The next chapter is the date! I went to wifi so I just posted what I had left so PLEASE REVIEW IT UP! I didn't get very many reviews on Raura & Raia? :( anywho REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: yay thanks for the REVIEWS! I'm going to be updating every other day per story, which ever gets the most reviews gets updated quick so REVIEW IT UP!**

**Chapter 9**

**Austin's POV**:  
I changed into my short sleeved blue button up shirt, I left the buttons up and had four undone with my black guitar pick necklace and my dark jeans with my hi-tops **(technically what he wore at the almost kiss scene on campers & complications)**  
I had picked up Ally's favorite flower, roses and I got into my black Audi and drove to her moms house.

I pulled my hoodie up and glasses and took down the flowers making my way down the the path to the door step.

I ran the door bell and hid the flowers behind my back.

Few seconds later I heard the door click as if unlocking the door.

I looked away and when I turned back my jaw dropped.

'She looked soo beautiful' I thought and looked from head to heels.'

"Hey pretty boy stop drooling!" I heard and turned to the voice and saw Trish carrying Brooke.

"Pst..whaaat I wasn't..." I said pitched.

"Uh huh sure! You know you we-" I cut her off.

"Hi Brooke!" I changed the subject and smiled as we hi-fived eachother.

There is just something about her..I don't know I just feel drawn to her like I know this person..

"Oh before I forget- these are for you" I pulled out the dozen roses from behind my back

"Roses? How'd you know these are my favorite!" I followed her into the kitchen as she put the Roses, in a vase.

"You always loved roses.."I smiled.

"Ready to go?" I asked she nodded.

**Ally's POV:**  
When I saw Austin he looked handsome. He still wore those train whistles and he still wore those different colored hi-tops.

'Remeber Ally..don't get attached to him..again it's going to be hard to say good bye...'I thought

"Yeah I'm ready lets go.." I walked over to Brooke.

"Remember Brooke be good for Trish alright? Ally will be back later okay?" I bent down to be eye level with Trish, she nodded and Walked out the front door, Austin opened the passenger door for me and I thanked him strapping in putting my seatbelt on and he closed the door and went to the drivers side.

He put the keys in and started the engine, and began to drive away.

"Where we going?" I asked curiously looking at him and then outside the window.

"It's a surprise!" He smirked.

"But you know I hate suprises!" I complained,

"But you'll like this one..trust me!" He smiles and kept his eyes on the road.

I turned up the radio and his song not a love song was on..

"I remember this song.." I smiled and began to sing it.

"Remember you turned your self Orange and sweaty? So I wouldn't like you!" I remembered .

He laughed. "Don't remind me!"

I began to sing the song.

"Your always on my mind, I think about you all the time? Ummm...No!.." I began.

"I always loved this song! Especially since you wrote it." He turned to me and smiles.

Darn you cheeks! I always blush.

I lightly blushed.

"I loved this song too!"

"I love that you buy the tickets and you don't make me watch a chick flick, you've come so far being just they way you are, if its not broke don't fix it, I can't get guess the meaning if you don't say what your feeling" I sang and he joined me.

"If you got a broken heart you can punch me in the arm, that's what your feelin' " we sang together.

After the song ended he turned the knob down to lower the volume.

"Man after so many years I still remember the words" I smiled accomplishment.

He laughed

"Are we almost here?!" I whined.

He laughed once again " yep"

He pulled up and parked.

He walked over to my side and opened my door stretching out his hand for mines, I got out and close the door behind:

"Where are we?" I asked as we walked.

He put his hands over my eyes as we walked.

"Just wait!..." Was all he said.

He uncovered and my jaw dropped, I can't believe he remembered.

"You remembered?"I turned to look at him and smiles big.

He nodded, I turned back to look at a blanket on the floor along with a picnic basket on it and there was lights set up, what makes this special is that this is the place when we first decided to go out I remember that day as if it was just yesterday.

"Of course I remembered !" He smiled and led me over to the blanket and sat down and I sat down beside him.

I looked up at the stars and then at him.

We spent the next two hours catching up and getting to know eachother better, of course I had to to keep the whole Brooke thing quiet still though.

"Haha I remember that!" He smiled.

I laid back on the blanket and looked up at the stars.

Austin laid back as well and he took my hand in his intertwining our fingers looking at the stars.

"Wow, the stars are beautiful!" I commented.

He moved closer to my ear and whispers; "that's not the only thing that's beautiful.."

I blushed again and looked up again,

We stayed talking for another hour before it began to get late and it was time to go.

We walked back into his car and buckled up and he began to drive again.

"I can't believe you remembered.."  
I was surprised.

"We'll this was the day you became my girlfriend..." He smiled before continuing to drive.

He parked his car two blocks from the house because there was paparazzi's hanging around.

He had on a beanie along with some black shades and my favorite leather jacket as we walked.

It was starting to get cold and I rubbed my hand on my arms.

**Austin's POV:**  
I saw her running her arms as if she was cold, I took of my black Lester jacket.

"Here" I walked.

"It's okay you don't ha-" I cut her off and put the leather jacket on her, it fit her kinda big but good, I took her hand and mines and intertwined our fingers, I thought she would pull away but she didnt.

"Thank you.." She says as we continued to walk hand in hand

I can't believe I actual was mad at her for leaving I'm glad seeing her again,made all the hate going away, I missed her so much.

Before we knew it we reached her porch.

"Thanks for tonight.." She thanked me as she turned still holding my hand

"Your welcome" I smiled.

"I had fun" she smiles letting go of my hand and taking the jacket off.

"Me too..no keep it, it looks good on you" I smiled handing it back to her.

I saw her blushed and I smirked.

"Thank you.." She smiles.

I looked into her eyes and I looked down at her lips.

I leaned in and I saw her lean in and shut her eyes.

We were inches apart to our lips touching.

'Hopefully we don't get interrupted again..' I thought and closed the gaps between our lips.

Our lips moved in sync she moved her hand up to my neck.

We parted moments after for air and we both smiled.

"I-I'll see you later..." She smiles and turned to walk inside her house,closing the door behind.

I turned to walk away and stopped smiling, I got this weird feeling in my stomach..like butterflies...

**Ally's POV:**  
When we kissed I didn't expect the feelings had for him to comeback but they did it felt like fireworks were ignited and I had a bunch of butterflies when I walked inside still wearing his jacket and slid down the door smiling and putting my hand to my lips...

**A/N: woohoo they finally Kissed! Ahh I saw Campers & Complications on YouTube ahh it's soo awesome! Anyways plz read: I'm thinking about doing another story; I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD DO IT EITHER AUSTIN AND ALLY OR THEIR REAL NAMES; IT'S ABOUT WHEN ALLY/TRISH OR LAURA/RAINI WORSHIP A BAND CALLED R5 and WANT THEM TO PERFORM AT THEIR SCHOOL SO THEY KIDNAP THE BAND? IS IT WORTH READING? PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: alright! I'm back again! I'm hoping to get more reviews to reach 75-80 reviews if I don't get much I will mail my few reviewers the next chapter! Chapter 11 is when Austin finds out by the way so review it up for that chapter!?**

**Ally's POV:**  
I closed my door and turned and leaned against the door and slid down with the biggest smile on my face, my fingers instantly when to my lips re living the event that just happened.

I promised before I came here to not get to know Austin again or fall in love with him, because I know it's going to be hard to say good bye...

I also relived our date, the lights the music the stars, everything was just perfect.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Trish came downstairs and snapped me out of my thoughts.

I quickly stood up and dusted the dirt off my dress and turned to face my Latina best friend.

"Soo..how'd it go?" She asked and I smiled pulling a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It was...romantic, and I think..I'm falling for him..." I smiled and we walked over to my moms black leather couch and sat down.

"Really! Aww Auslly back on!" She fan girled.

"Trish, stop saying Auslly, you know I can't get with him!" I reminded her.

Stupid Derek had to mess everything up with me.

"I know but you know you guys are meant to be together!" She encouraged.

"Look Trish, as much as I want to be with him I can't! Believe me I would! I never stopped loving him but I just can't not with Derek still around." I told her taking off my red heels and placing them on the side of the couch.

Turning my body to the side so I can see her properly and bring my legs up to my chest.

She noticed a black jacket on me.

"Is that his?" She questioned wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, it is he said to keep it, it looks better on me.."I answered placing my chin on my knees holding down a smile.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are so in Love again!" She squealed.

I just shook my head and look down smiling.

"Hey why when I came downstairs why were you leaned against the door?" She questioned.

"Oh I was just..thinking..." I pressed my lips together trying to force a smile down.

"You guys kissed didnt you!" She smiled.

I nodded

"OH MY GOSH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! HOW WAS IT?" She exclaimed.

I put my hand to her mouth to shush her and pointed upstairs.

"Sorry..." She whispered.

"Soo how was it?" She added

"I think that's enough questions for a night." I smiles and stood and turned to walk.

She grabbed my hand and tugged it back causing me to sit down again.

"Hold it Dawson, spill!" She demanded crossing her arms and raising her brow.

"Fine.." I mumbled.

"So..did you feel anything? Those cliché words where you feel fireworks ignite and your stomach doing flips and you felt like you two were the on-" I cut her off.

"I get the point and yes! I got those same feelings from when I was 15, Trish help me! I don't know what to do! Like I can't go running back to him! I'm leaving in two days!" I pleaded.

"I thought you said two weeks? And you can't run from your feelings..." She stated.

"I was but I can't be here because if not my feelings for Austin are going to comeback completely and I don't want to cry myself again because I have to be strong for Brooke and I know it's going to hurt Austin!" I complained burying my head into my knees.

"You got it rough, look lets just talk in the tomorrow..." She gave me a hug and walked out the front door.

I locked up and walked upstairs and jumped in a hot shower to calm my nervous and massaged shampoo with my fingertips into the roots to the tips of my hair and began thinking about our date ones again.

I turned the knob to shut the water off an I opened the curtain wrapping a soft black towel around my body and walking into my bedroom, where Brooke was asleep.

I quickly changed to a black losely fitted V-Neck and some grey short shorts and I threw my hair into a messy bun and put my fingers to my lips once again still feeling them tingle from Austin's kisses.

I laid down beside Brooke plugging my phone to charge when it began to vibrate.

I put my pass code in and slid the unlock button and saw it was a text from Austin.

I smiled sitting full up and read the message.

**_To:Ally  
Hey, you want to go out for breakfast tomorrow morning?  
From:Austin_**

I bit my lip and replied back.

**_To:Austin  
I suppose so, ;( just kidding I would love too!  
From: Ally_**

I smiled and looked over at Brooke who sleeps so peaceful.

**_To:Ally  
. . I'll picky you and Brooke up at 10, c'ya later..I'm tired.  
From:Ausin_**

I read his text and quietly laughed and replied,

**_To:Austin  
Good night Austin(;  
From: Ally_**

I adjusted myself to the side and plugged my phone back screen lit up again.

**_To:Ally  
Goodnight Ally(;  
From: Austin_**

I fell asleep that night replaying the date again in my head how everything went so perfect..

**Austin's POV:**  
When Ally closed the door I took a step and stopped and began to smile.

It's weird though, I never have felt this way about anyone and when we kissed it felt like I can never stop but it did. My world lit up again.

I began to walk again alone to where my car was parked, that is so odd that the paparazzi haven't came around yet.

I got into my car and drove off to my parents house with a smile on my face.

I hope they aren't awake because if my mom is awake she'll start questioning me about my date with Ally.

When I pulled up in the drive way I crept into the house making sure not to make a sound and slowly closing the door.

I finally made it up the stairs and into my old room with out them waking up, I quickly changed into sweats and shirtless laying down texting Ally and then drifting off to sleep thing about her.

**A/N okay I know it's not as long as it should be but the next chapter will be very long I promise, Austin finds out! ;o I at least want to get 75-80 if I reach that many I will post the next chapter or if not ill PM the ones that do that chapter!**

**I feel like I'm loosing followers because no one reviews! So please Review! REVIEW!**

**STAY ROSSOME!(:**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I think this chapter is long enough! Sorry it takes me a long time to update! It's hard writing two stories but I still managed! Omg! You guys are the best! REVIEW IT UP!**

**Ally's POV**:  
I woke the next morning feeling good, like it was going to be a good day, I haven't felt this good in a loooong time! I quietly snuck out of my room trying not to wake Brooke and I once again went into my moms room.

"Oh mom! I miss you so much! I'm sorry that you don't get to meet your grand daughter. You know she reminds me a lot of Austin, the hair the eyes, the same types of food, she has a beautiful voice and she also scrunches her nose when she's confused like Austin does, I know I was young but I'm glad she came into my life, I love you mom! Thanks for watching over me." I whispered out aloud.

I walked over to her closet where she had her albums, I looked through all of them looking at them and smiling at them. I then came a cross another album that I've never seen before, it was medium sized, it looked stitched with the words; My Precious Ally.

I opened it and there was so many pictures of me when I was little to now. It also had pictures of Austin and me, one where I finally got over my stage fright when we did a duet together when my mom came home from Africa, there was at least 10 pictures of us was also pictures of us kissing, either on the cheek or on the lips. There was some of me and Trish an some of all four of us.

I began tear up again and let the tears fall. Oh how much I miss my mom.

I closed the album and held it tightly to my chest ad shut my eyes as more tears pricked my eyes , I opened them once again wiping my tears putting the albums back in the closet and taking one last glance in my moms room before closing it and walking back to my room grabbing clothes to change.

I quickly changed into my black V-Neck, and my blue plaid long sleeve button up,but left the buttons undone of course, and my blue skinnies along with my low tops Black Converse.  
I added little makeup and curled my hair.

I took the last hair strand to curl and pulled it out, placing the curling iron on it and twirled it in and hold it, my daughter walked in that same moment with her American Doll in hand.

"Good morning Angel" I untwisted the curling iron, fixing my last curl and sprayed hairspray unplugging it, and lifting my daughter up and placing her on my hip kissing her cheek.

"Morning Mommy" she smiled and I walked out of the restroom walking into my room.

"Let's get you ready!" I smiled setting her on the bed walking over to her luggage bag and changing her into her into some jeans and fold up the jeans from the bottom and put on a plain pink shirt and a white sweater, slipping on her black and white converse. I combed her hair into two high ponytails.

"There baby, all done!" I kissed her cheek.

**Austin's POV: **  
I woke the next morning and quickly changed into a baby blue short sleeve button up(unbutton)with a grey wife beater and dark jeans with my Black and dark blue hi-tops, and my famous Train whistle. My iPhone began to play my tune A Billion Hits. I checked the caller ID, it was Derek. I was thinking about hitting ignore but answered it anyways.

"Hey Derek! What's up?"

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know why?"

"We'll we have to get back to business and the funeral and burial was done two days ago so.."

"Well Ally's Back!? I want to win her back.."

"Wait did you just..Ally's Back? Did she bring someone with her?" I heard him gulp but just ignored it.

"Uh..yeah..she's pretty awesome though, she's three and her names Brooke."

"Oh..oh okay.. I better go Austin..see you soon!" He hung up before I got the chance to answer, That was weird? i just shrugged it off

I Messed up my hair the way I like it and walked downstairs.

"Where you going sweetie?" My mom asked, looking up from her mattress magazine and took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm going out with Ally and Brooke." I replied.

"How was your date yesterday?"

"Good, gotta go!" I ran out the house and jumped into my car and drove off to Ally's Moms house.

**Ally's POV:**  
Minutes later the door rang and I quickly ran to answer it with an already asleep Brooke in my arms, she has been really tired lately.

"Hi Austin" I smiled at him, he really does clean up good. as Brooke layed her head on the crook of my neck.

"Hey Als, ready to go?" He asked and I nodded and walked to get my purse.

"Do you have a car seat?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Here can you get her so I can get the one in the car?" I asked.

**Austin's POV:**  
"Here can you get her so I can get the one from the car?" She asked.

"Sure!" She carefully handed her to me and I slowly picked her up and rested her head on my shoulder.

It was weird..I felt warm as I hold her, like this bond.. Why do I feel like I know this little girl.

I shrugged it off and followed her to the garage.

It was nice and clean, the walls were a cool grey with a bunch of shelves that had boxes of stuff not needed and their was a washer and a dryer in the corner.

Ally took out the car seat and made her way to my car, she secured the car seat and walked over to take Brooke.

"It's alright, I'll do it." I offered and slowly placing her in the car seat putting the seat belt on her and fixing her head so it wouldn't drop, I shut the back door as Ally walked back from locking the house and I held the passenger door open for her to sit down, when she sat down I shut the door and walked over to the Driver's Side and sat down as we both buckle up.

I pulled out the drive way.

"Where are we going to?" She asked as I began to drive.

"Where we used to go..PanStackers! best Pancakes in Maimi!" I smiled .

"Oh I remember that place!" She squealed I got her into Pancakes and me sort of with Pickles they aren't bad as people say.

I leaned over and took a hold of her hand and interwined them, the corner of my eye I saw her look down at our hands and smile.

I'm going to ask her tonight to be my girlfriend lets see how it goes...

I pulled up at PanStackers!

"I'll get her " I offered

She smiled.

"Thank you!"

"No problem!" I unbuckled Brooke who was now fully awake.

"Hi Austin!" Brooke smiled wrapping her little arms around my neck and hugging me.

"Hey cutie!" I smiled and hugged her back putting her on her feet and she took hold of Ally and I's hand.

I got this feeling in my hands like we were a family like this is my daughter.

I once again shrugged away the feeling and we walked in.

All of a sudden everyone gathered around us.

"OMG! YOUR AUSTIN MOON!" Teen girls squealed.

"Yes it really is me." I tried walking but more people gathered.

I can tell Brooke was getting scared because she was shaking.

I looked over at Ally who looks shocked.

I bent Down to pick up Brooke and she layed her head in the crook of my neck and she clinged onto my shirt tightly.

"GUYS PLEASE MOVE!" I wrapped my arm around Ally's waist from the side and pulled her close as we tried to get by the people.

Finally we reached a table and pulled up a high chair sitting Brooke in on and Ally sat infront as I sat across from her.

"So what are you guys ordering.." Ally asked.

"EXTRA SOAKED PANCAKES, with chocolate chips, strawberries and whip cream" me and Brooke said at the same time.

"Wow we like the same Types of pancakes too?!" I asked and Brooke nodded.

"WOW YOU ARE AN AWESOME CHILD!" I exclaimed and Ally laughed.

The waitress walked over here.

She looked down at her note pad.

"So what will you guys be ha-OH MY GOSH! YOUR AUSTIN MOON!" She screeched.

I nodded and looked at the girl, she had red hair with side bangs and wore headband that had a pancake stack on it, it reminded me a lot like Trish outfit.

"C-Can I have your A-Autograph!?" She asked handing my the notepad with a sharpie.

"Uhh.. Sure" I took the note pad on her hand I noticed she had an Austin Moon rubber wristband.

I quickly signed my name, putting the cap back on the sharpie.

"There you go! By the way I like your bracelet..." I handed her the note pad back.

"Th-thank you.. Anyways I know you want extra soaked pancakes, chocolate chips, strawberries and whip cream?" She smiled and I was scared.

"Uhh..yeah..how'd you know?" I asked kind of freaked out.

"I know a lot about you..so what would you guys like?" She turned to Brooke and Ally.

"Same!" Brooke said shyly

"Uhh just pancakes not extra soaked..and I'll have two orange juices.

"Make that three and w-" the waitress cut me off again.

"With pulp?" She finished.

Okay this girl is starting to scare me but then again she could be a big fan.

"Uhh-yeah..?" I nodded and she smiled walking away.

"That was so ... Never mind...anyway Ally..when are you going back?" I asked

**Ally's POV:**  
"That was so ... Never mind...anyway Ally..when are you going back?" He asked.

"I know..and umm..tomorrow..." I looked down at the table.

"What? You can't go!?" He pleaded.

"Look Austin, I have to take Brooke..back to my..friend she should be back tomorrow..and plus I can't stay here forever and you have a life to live..." I lied and he took a hold of my hand from under the table.

I looked up back into his big brown dreamy eyes.

"I understand Ally..well lets make this day... Worth it!" He smiled as our food came.

We ate, Laughed, talked and got to know each other better.

I must admit I did miss Austin but..I have to go tomorrow morning..

We paid and headed back out to the car and Austin buckled Brooke up and we both buckled up.

I get this feeling that he feels drawn to her like he knows her but can't put his finger on it.

I've came up with a decision I'm going to tell him tonight.

"Want to go to my parents house?" He asked and I nodded.

It took us about 5 minutes to get there and I helped Brooke down and Austin went to open the front door.

"Ally! It's great to see you again! "Mimi ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hi Mimi" I smiled back and of course hugged back.

She got on her knees.

"Brooke! It's nice to see you again dear ! Want to go color upstairs or play dress up again?" She hugged her and she nodded, Mimi picked her up and walked upstairs with Brooke.

"We'll at least Brooke found a friend!" I smiled.

"Yeah..lets go up into my room.." He smiles and we walk into his old room.

He still had a desk in corner and his window with that seat you can sit in and look out, his room was still full of guitars and on the night stand was a picture of us four; Dez,Trish,Austin, and I and on the bottom it says #Team Austin.

"Your room hasn't changed a bit.." I took a seat in the comfy spinning desk chair.

"I know right?!" He sat on his bed and grabbed his guitar and began to play a song.

**Mimi's POV:**  
Brooke and I went upstairs into the arts and crafts room that Austin used to play in when he was later, Brooke looks so familiar I just.. Don't know why?...

"Hey Brooke lets make shirts and we can write our last names on the back like a jersey and we can decorate it all pretty?" I suggested.

She smiles big an nods.

I walked over to the cabinets and pulled a plain white shirt, you might be wondering why I have shirts for little kids, well Austin and I used to make shirts as well and wear them one day and we still had some blank ones.

"Okay let's write your name on the front and your last name on the back?" I walked over to wear the paint was for the shirts.

"Okay!" She ran over and took a seat on the red plastic chair and I laid the white shirt flat on the back so I can write her last name.

"Alright dear what's your last name?" I asked picking up the purple paint and turned my attention to Brooke.

"Moon" she smiles and looks at the shirt.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped, all of a sudden.. EVERYTHING Clicked!

The hair, is exactly like Austin, the brown eyes exactly like his, the mouth, like Ally's.

This here is my.. GRAND-DAUGHTER!

Brooke looked down at me scrunching her nose in confusing.

She scrunches her nose too..

"Hey Brooke? How old are you?" I asked, if she says three, she really is my grand daughter.

"Three.." She smiles and looked down at her shirts.

"Hey sweetie how about we just watch Barbie and the Magic Tail?" I asked.

She smiles and nods as she runs downstairs and I follow close behind searching through the movie piles and putting the movie in the DVD and pressing play.

How could I be so oblivious? I knew there was something special about her..

**Ally's POV: **  
"How about we umm.. Go my parents house?" I offered

"Yeah! lets go! we can watch some of Dez's short films from when we were younger?" he smiles and i nodded walking downstairs.

"Hey Mimi, we are going to my house, it was nice seeing you again!" I gave her a quick hug and bent down to pick Brooke up and slid her to my hip and walked out the front door.

It took us 5 minutes to get to my house.

We spent the whole day in my house laughing, watching movies and doing other fun things with Brooke.

"What time is it?" Austin asked.

I flipped over and reached for my iPhone which was charging and pushed the wake button.

"It's..9:45.." I yawned.

"It's getting late I better go! " Austin stood and I walked him to the door.

"Goodnight Ally"

"Good night Austin" we both smiled and I got up on my toes and kissing his cheek.

"I hope to see you again?" He smiles.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't know if I'm e-" he cut me off by placing his lips on mines.

He snaked his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

I once again got that warm feeling that he would always give me.  
When he pulled away we both gasped for air

"In case there isn't no next time.." He smiles and I just shake my head and close the door.

I smiled and looked down at a sleeping Brooke and my phone began to buzz.

'Unknown Number? Huh' I thought answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"Ally?"

"Yeeeahh? Who's this?"

"Derek.."

'oh crap!' I thought.

"Long time no chat Allyson!" He added.

"It's Ally! And what do you want?"

"What the hell are you doing back?"

"We'll my moms funeral..duh"

I swear this guy ticks me off.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why not sooner? You better not tell Austin about that Mistake of yours!?"

"I know what? I am going to tell him and I'm tired of you threatening me! And there is nothing you can do about it!" I raised my voice.

"Oh really I can put a bad review for him, no one would want to work with him if I say lies, who would they believe? Me or you?"

"Okay fine you win! Just know! I hate you!" I screamed and hung up, I felt tears begin to falls carelessly down my cheeks

"Are you alright?" I heard and turn around, it was Austin.

"Why are you crying?" He added walking over to me placing his hand on my cheek wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, i hope he didn't hear anything..

"I forgot my phone.." He answers.

"Why were you talking to Derek?" He questioned.

'Oh my Gosh! This is its now or never..'

"Look Austin, I think it's time..I tell you the real reason why I left.." I slowly began to make my way over to the kitchen area taking a seat and he sat in front of me.

**Austin's POV:**  
I forgot my phone and I knocked but all I heard was yelling so I twisted the door and saw it was open, Ally was on the phone, yelling at..Derek? But why?

"Look Austin, I think it's time..I tell you the real reason why I left.." She said nervously as we walked into the kitchen, I sat in front of her.

"Austin, the reason why...the reason why I left was..because..man this is hard..." I began.

"It's okay Ally! You can tell me anything!"I have her hand a tight squeeze before she continued.

"I haven't been completely honest.." She looked down nervously.

"Brooke..isn't really my friends Daughter...she's OUR daughter..." She finished.

**Stay Rossome(:**

**#ComeOnGetLOUD**

**HERE COMES FOREVER!3**

**A/N: finally it's up! It's like 11:11 and I'm tired already! Anyways How was it? Your reviews really made me very happy! You guys make my day! Like what Laura Marano says: YOUR AMAZING! Ahh see Mimi found out!? I tried my best to make it longer! Can I get to a 100-115 REVIEWS for the next chapter? Aww Austin Knows!? Anyways SHOULD HE BE MAD? OR HAPPY? LET ME KNOW! I WON'T UPDATE TILL YOU ANSWER'! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright! Thank you guys so much for reviewing I hope you enjoy this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Recap:**

**"It's okay Ally! You can tell me anything!"I have her hand a tight squeeze before she continued.**

**"I haven't been completely honest.." She looked down nervously.**

**"Brooke..isn't really my friends Daughter...she's OUR daughter..." She finished.**

**Austin's POV:**

"Brooke..isn't really my friends Daughter...she's OUR daughter..." She finished.

I felt my heart beat faster.

"Wh-what?" I managed to say.

"Look Austin I know I sh-" I cut her off.

"H-How..W-why did you..not tell me!?" I raised my voice, I blew my cool.

"Austin I'm..sorry! I just couldn't!?" She looked me in the eyes and I saw tears began to form in her eyes.

"Were you EVER going to TELL me?!" I stood up.

"I-I was but I c-" I cut her off again.

**Ally's POV:**

This is why I didn't want to tell him! I knew he was going to react this way, I was already on the verge of tears but I kept them in, I saw his eyes turn a darker brown and looked at me angry.

"Ally! How could you keep this from me! I was over here crying my eyes out because you left! Everyone was like; OH AUSTIN! Get over Ally, she isn't coming back!" He yelled but not loud enough to wake Brooke up who was upstairs sleeping.

"But Noooo, I would think to myself; NO AUSTIN, DON'T GIVE UP! SHE'LL COME BACK! BE PATIENT! " he added.

"Listen Austin, let me FINISH! I understand if you don't want to be apart of her life it's okay, I understand, I really do! I'm leaving tomorrow anyways and you won't have to see me and Brooke again!"

"Look Ally, I got to go. I need to think!" With that he grabbed his phone and walked out the front door and the sound of his car pulling out of the drive way, going to who knows where!

When he left I leaned against the wall sliding down onto my butt with my back against the wall, I eventually let all the tears left fall.

I called Trish, I really need a friend right now!

"Hello? Ally?" She answered on the third ring.

"H-Hi Trish" I sniffed and began to sob over the phone.

"Ally? What's wrong? What did Austin do?" She sounded worried.

"I-I..told him" I cried more.

"About Brooke?! Oh my gosh! I'm guessing he didn't take the news very well?"she questioned.

"Mhmm...b-but I don't blame him if he doesn't want to be apart of her life and man..Trish you should of see his face..he was shocked and looked heart broken.." I calmed but some tears still dropped.

"Oh..I'm so sorry Ally! I honestly thought, he would be happy!"

"It's alright, good night I'll probably text you when I arrive in New York?" I wiped the remaining tears.

"Night Ally! I wish you could stay! I hope to visit you again and mkay! Bye" we both hung up.

I'm just glad I got the chance to let Austin Know but now he hates me, I carried my daughter upstairs and laid her down and laid beside her, I charged my phone and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with my eyes red and puffy from crying, I quickly went to the bathroom and put foundation on it to try and hide the puffy part and on my nose.

I quickly changed into some pair of skinny jeans an old beetles shirt with a black leather jacket and some black combat boots, i know not my still, I've changed, and so did my style, i put on my locket from my mom and I threw my hair in a ponytail not curling it and walked over and woke my daughter awake.

"Hi baby, we are going back to New York today and you have to get ready!" I gave her my best smile I could give, I tried not to look sad or show any sign of tears.

I took her a quick shower changing her into a purple/Blue roll up plaid long sleeves and a white shirt with the picture of the Eiffle Tower, I put on some tights and a tutu, and her own black combat boots, I did her hair in a side fishtail braid.

I decided to text Austin even though I know he won't respond.

**To: Austin**

**Look Austin, I know you must hate me for not telling you, but I have a reason why I didn't, just know I did it for you! I'm leaving in 10 minutes to the airport, you won't have to see me and Brooke anymore,see this was what I was afraid of happening..I knew something between us was going to happen,I hope one day you'll realize why I did leave..when we kissed the other night, i got this..nevermind...so I'm sorry Austin, I truly am..**

**From:Ally**

I slipped my iPhone into my back pocket, and three our stuff into our suit cases, I walked out and called a cab over and making sure my moms house is entirely locked and throwing the keys into my purse and taking one last glimpse of my house and told the cab driver the location of the airport.

**Austin's POV:**

I-I can't believe what she just said.. I know I should of let her explain, but I was to hurt to let her, I ran to my car and drove my moms house and getting off slamming the house door behind.

My mom walked into the kitchen worried.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" She walke up to me.

"I-I'm f-No..I just found out th-"

She cut me off

"That Brooke's your daughter?" She finished.

My eyes grew wide .

"H-How did you know?" I asked and she led us to the kitchen.

"I found out today as well...we were going to make shirts like you and I used to do when you were smaller, so I asked Brooke her last name to write in the back and she said...Moon...right then and there everything clicked..the hair, the nose, the pancakes, she really is your daughter Austin.." She put her hand on top of mines.

This is a lot to process..

"B-But why didn't she tell me!" My eyes harden slightly

"Austin, maybe the reason she didn't was for your benefit..

Look sweetie, why don't you go up to bed and cool off and we can talk about it in the morning.." My mom gave me a sympathetic smile and I hugged my mom.

"T-Thank you.." I hugged my mom back and kissed her cheek walking upstairs to my bedroom and looking at the wall thinking about what happened today..

I think I over reacted, sure I'm mad about Ally keeping this from me but then again I should've heard her out but I'm stupid..everything clicked that explains why she loooves pancakes! Not all kids like it the way I like mines, my said she has my nose, my blonde hair, and she's three, so that explains why Ally really left.

I went to sleep that night thinking about Brooke and Ally.

I woke up at 10:45 A.M. I checked my phone and I had a message from Ally I slid the unlock button and clicked messages and the name Ally and read the message.

My face dropped, I jumped up and quickly changed into a purple v-neck black jeans and my baby blue hi-tops and putting my chain on and running down the stairs.

I can't loose her! Again! I made a mistake and I can't let her leave.

I drove to her moms house, but she was gone. I began to grow anxious, what if her plane departed already!

I sped all the way to the airport, thank goodness there was no polices or else I would've got pulled over.

I tried calling Ally's cell but it went straight to voicemail.

When I finally arrived I pulled a black hoodie over my head and my black shades hoping no one will recognize me because I don't want to get mobbed. It'll be hard for me to get by.

I ran to the desk lady.

"D-Do you know if Ally and Brooke Moon are suppose to aboard the next flight to New York!?" I exclaimed out of breathless.

" Yes i do Know Who is a boarding the plane.. but I'm sorry sir we are not allowed to give away that information." The blonde desk lady who's name was Abigail, who liked in her 20's

"Please ill do anything! I'll give you an autograph!?" I offered

"Why would I w-.." I cut her off by taking the shades and hoodie off.

"OMG your Austin Moon!" She screeched and I put my hand to my ears in Ow.

"Sorry and yes but can I have your autograph?" I nodded and quickly signed whatever she wanted me to sign and she quickly checked her computer.

"Yes sir! Ally Dawson and Brooke Moon are aboarding the plane.." She smiled at me.

"Do you kn-" I was cut off by the intercom.

"Flight 22 to New York now aboarding..." I felt my heart sink.

"Where's the Gate for New York?!" I asked hurriedly.

"On the other side of the airport..you won't make it on time to stop her from aboarding.." She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Give me a ticket to New York!" I have her more than what the ticket was worth but I don't care, I literally ran putting the shades on forgetting the hoodie and ran to the gate.

The petite pudgy lady who wore a flight attendant outfit was turning to the hallway.

"Wait! " I yelled rushing over to the lady.

**Ally's POV:**

I was hoping Austin was going to come and stop me from getting on that plane but nope, I Waited 10 minutes.. Nothing.

"Lets go sweetie " I took Brooke's hand and her American Doll in the other.

Brooke was sad, she didn't want to go.. She wanted to stay here..she said she was going to miss Trish, Mimi and most importantly Austin.

She had tears in her eyes and we handed the lady our tickets and walked into the plane and took a seat.

The order went; some stranger, Brooke than me.

"Mommy..I don't want to go.." She began to cry, I held her close.

"I know sweetie it's complicated." She nodded and pulled her American doll up to her chest and hugging her tightly.

The flight attendant walked to the speaker and made an announcement.

"ALL RIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMANS WE ARE GOIG TO DEPART IN 5 MINUTES..THANK YOU" she put the walkie Talkie back on the handle.

"Ally!? " I heard my name and turned to see..Austin..

**A/N: Dun Dun! Don't you guys just love Cliffys?! Any ways...JK! I don't want to be mean and have you guys wait so ill continue! yay!**

**Anyways back to the story.**

I stood up and turned to face Austin.

He took off his shades and the hoodie.

A bunch of Teens mouth dropped and gasped.

"Look Ally! I made the most stupidest mistake letting you walk out of my life! And I can't let that happen again." He walked over to be face to face to me.

"Look Austin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Brooke! I feel so bad I didn't tell you! I know it's a lot to take in about her! But I ha-" he cut me off by placing his lips on mines, at first I was shocked but began to kiss him back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his blonde hair and his hands went into my waist.

a few seconds later we pulled apart for air.

He rested his forehead on mines and looked into each others eyes.

"Please come home.." He whispers.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I thought you'd never ask'!?" I smiled as Brooke, stood up and saw Austin she ran to him and hugged him.

"Austin!" Brooke smiled.

"Hey Brooke!" He lifted her up and hugged her tight.

The flight attendant made another announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemens please be seated, we are ready for lift off."

"Are we getting off?" I asked

"Yeah." He put Brooke down .

He walked to the flight attendant.

"Excuse me Ma'am we would like to get off the plane please!?" I walked over with him and Brooke in my arms.

"And I would like a job that pays more!" She smiled sarcastically.

He took out his wallet and showed her $500

"How about now!?" He smiled and she nodded.

"Get your stuff and lets go!" She smirked putting the money in her cleavage.

I rolled my eyes and got our two carry on bags, which Austin took and I carried Brooke off the plane.

Brooke still doesn't know Austin's her dad but I'm going to tell her today.

"Umm. Austin aren't you forgetting something? Your disguise?"

Before he can do so a bunch of cameras began to flashing.

**Austin's POV**:

Thank God! I made it to Ally in time and we were able to get off the plane.

I totally forgot that I had took off my disguise and right when I reached for my shades when a group of paparazzi's began to flash us.

I looke over at Brooke and Ally the best I could and I can see Brooke scared again hiding her head in Ally's Shoulder.

"Austin-Austin! Are you and your old songwriter an item again?" One said.

"Austin! Who's the child?!"

"Why are you guys at the airport!"

I took a hold of Ally's hand, handing her my shades from the flashes and she quickly put it on and she wrapped an arm around my waist as we try to get by.

"Seriously guys! move! We want to get by!" I exclaimed furiously, trying to pass by.

It took a whole hour until finally the security Guards came and helped us to the car.

I buckled Brooke up and opened the door for Ally to take a seat and shut the door when she was already in and I ran to the drivers side thanking the security guys and buckling up and putting the keys in the ignition beginning to drive off.

"Austin..there's another reason why I left.." She looked down and bit her lip.

"What else?" I asked taking her hand interwining

"Well..it's about Derek...he was the..real reason.. Why I left.."

**A/N:FINALLY it's up REVIEW!**


	13. Confronting Derek

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: New Chapter Time! Sorry it updating in a long time I've been busy, like really busy! Anyways REVIEW IT UP! You guys are awesome.. Might do a sequel. I don't know..**

**Austin's POV:**

"Well..it's about Derek...he was the..real reason.. Why I left.."

Scrunched my nose and looked at Ally before turning my attention back to the road.

"What do you mean the real reason?"

Through the corner of my eye she was very nervous but she didn't chew her hair, I guess her habit ended.

I kept my eyes on the rode to prevent us from crashing.

"Um..well...you..see..umm...don't hate him...but I do..well um iwasgoingtotellyoubutDerekma demegoheforcedme.." She said the last part to fast and I couldn't really understand.

"Derek, is the reason why I didn't tell you...he told me not to tell on you because we were teens and you'll get bad publicity..and I told him I was still going to tell you..and he said if I did he'll cancel your record deal..and I can stay..if I..."

What! This Is a lot to take in .. But that does explain why when I told Derek that Ally left he smiled and told me I'll find another girl better than Ally..I just never thought Derek would be behind it.

"If you what?..." I took a glimpse at Ally then at Brooke who was already asleep.

I finally see the resemblance, the Hair, the Nose , the PANCAKES! And a lot of other traits.

"If I...if I ..got..an...abortion..."

I fell all the anger build up inside of me.. Now Derek took it to far.. I'm so kicking his Ass..better yet Firing it.

I gripped tightly on the steering wheel making a u-turn driving.

"Um..Austin.. Where are we going?.."

**Ally's POV:**  
"Um..Austin.. Where are we going?.." I asked scared, I looked back at Brooke who was fast asleep.

He didn't answer but sped up, I was completely frightened now.

"Austin..PLEASE.. SLOW DOWN! BROOKE IS ASLEEP..." I begged.

He slowed down but kept driving.

"Austin.. Please ..where we going.." I asked once again looking at him as he drove.

Before he could answer the car pulled to a stop and I looked out and I knew exactly where we are at, we are at Derek's Recording studio.

"Austin..please don't tell me your going in there..."

"Ally..I have to.. He took it to far..I'm going so come on.." He got off the car and I gently took Brooke out of her car seat without waking her, resting her head on the crook of my neck and followed Austin.

When we walked in Austin was created by his secretary .

" , what brings you here? You weren't scheduled to come until next week.

"I have to talk to Derek..is he available ."he gripped my hand.

This place has not changed a bit, it was white and hung Awards and pictures of artists signed, it also has Austin's picture from his first album released.

"Yeah He's in hi-" Austin cut her off.

"Thank you Kathy " he walked towards the direction of his office.

I felt my heart beat faster.

"Austin please don't do anything stupid..." I whispered.

We finally reached his black door with a gold name plate on the door: Derek's Office. Underneath his name it read: Owner of Smash Hit Records.

**Austin's POV:**  
We finally reached his office, I sighed before opening the door. I told Ally to stay behind.

"Hey Derek!" I act as if I wasn't angry.

"Austin, Son! What brings you here? And who's behind you?" Derek asked.

He had Black slick hair he had Hazel eyes and a Mustache and he had a scar on his cheek from his wife who through a...never mind not important.

I kept Ally behind.

"My Girlfriend..." I went on.

"See I knew you would always get over that..Ally girl, told you she was a -" before he can finish I cut her off.

"Ally..and her daughter.." He said with no emotion but disappointed.

"No Derek, Our daughter..." I quit the act and walked closer to his desk.

"She told you..?!"

"Yes Derek she did..how in the Hell can you do that! You knew how much I cared about Ally! YOUR SICK! HOW CAN YOU MAKE ALLY DECIDED TO EITHER GET AN ABORTION AND STAY WITH ME OR LEAVE THE FREAKING STATE AND GO TO NEW YORK!" I yelled but not loud enough to wake Brooke up.

"I'm guessing she told you..look Austin if she stayed she was going to hurt your image and that Mistake over there was in the way.."

I felt the anger build up inside of me.

"That 'Mistake ' over there happens to be my daughter! You Ass..!"

"Austin listen-" I didn't let him finish.

"No You Listen Derek! I trusted you and now! How could you do that! By the Way your FIRED!" I finished for him.

"You can't fire me! Austin you don't know how powerful I am.. I can ruin your Career and you won't get signed by no one if I put a bad word out there for you.."

I scoffed and looked into his Cruel eyes.

"You do that and I'll make sure you get fired by telling everyone that you were stealing an ripping people off! So if you don't want to get fired so I suggest you not do that.." I crossed my hand.

He kept his mouth shut.

"That's what I thought..and one more thing.." I punched his square in the jaw.

I took the wad of cash next to him.

" you deserved that and thanks for my final Payment!"

I left the records taking Ally's hand and walking out to my car.

She put Brooke back in her car seat and adjusting her head and walking into the passenger seat buckling up an I got into the drivers buckling up as well.

" thank you..." She said faintly but I still heard.

"Your welcome..I'm sorry..about everything.." I began to drive.

"It's okay I couldn't blame you.." She smiled.

I took her hand into mines locking our fingers and we smiled.

Moments later we arrived at Ally's mom house or Ally's house since her mom gave her it and I offered and took a sleeping Brooke off and Ally went to go unlock the door, I took their carry on bags down as well locking the car and walking inside and taking her up to Ally's room.

Ally's room was still the same

I laid Brooke down on a small bed in the corner of Ally's and I tucked her in kissing her forehead and closing the door and walks downstairs.

I saw Ally in the kitchen looking at her moms picture on the wall.

I walked over to her and snaked my hands around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"You miss her? " I looked over at the picture.

She nods and pecks me on the lips and taking me upstairs

I laid with her in her bed holding her in my arms and I must admit this is the best sleep I've ever had.

**A/N I'm sooo sorry for the late update I've been real busy and have family problems, but it's not over yet so keep reviewing I won't have you guys wait long again it was just because I'm busy but I'm back , next update probably next week. MORE DRAMA TO COME!**

**STAY ROSSOME!**

**#VoteRoss #KCA**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:  
I apologize for not updating in a while! But someone gave me an idea for a new chapters and I've decided to use it! Thanks to : !I like your pen name (: Dont Forget to REVIEW!**

**Ally's POV:**  
I woke up the next morning with the sun pointing in my eyes. I peaked over to see Austin with his arms wrapped around me.

I quickly turned over so I was staring at him sleep, he looked so adorable when he slept.

**(This scene I took it from Vampire Diaries! Don't Own)**

"Your staring.." He mumbled sleeply with his eyes closed.

"I'm not staring! I'm Gazing.." I laughed.

"It's weird..." He muttered sleeply.

"It's not weird it's Romantic!" I smiled still 'staring' at him.

He reached for the pillow behind him and put it over his face.

"Hey!" I laughed trying to take the pillow off of his face.

He chuckled sitting up pressing his lips on mines, laying me back on the bed and him on top.

One kiss turned into a make out session , Finally we pulled apart and. Just started into each others eyes.

"I Love You Ally" he whispered.

I smiled. "I Love You Too"

He leaned down to kiss me but was interrupted by a little voice, moving off of me.

"Mommy!" Our daughter called running in.

"Hey baby!"I sat up and picked Brooke up.

"Mommy! Hey Austin!" She smiled  
Hi-fiving him

"Hey!" He smiled.

I sat her in between my legs and combed her long beautiful hair.

"Mommy..are we ever going back home? Because I don't want to..I like it here." She glanced up to look at me.

"I don't know.. ..." I looked at Austin.

"Hey why don't you go watch TV downstairs and Mommy and Austin will make breakfast?"

"Yes! I think ' Sophia The First' is on!" She squealed and ran out of the room.

"Sophia the what?" Austin scratched his head.

"The First. You've never heard of it?" I asked standing up and throwing my hair in a messy bun.

"Umm..No.."

I laughed. "Well now you will" I smirked .

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll find out.." I patted his back and headed downstairs, with Austin following close behind.

"Wha do yo-" I cut him off.

"Hey Brooke?"

I walked into the living room where she sat on the floor coloring.

"Yes mama?" She turned.

"Austin, Here doesn't know what Sophia The First is.." I patted Austin shoulder.

Brooke's mouth formed an 'o'

"You don't know what Sophia The First is! How could you not have seen that show!?"

Austin scared the back of his head nervously.

"I Don't Know..."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room and sat him beside her as she watched a rerun of it.

"While you guys watch this ill start in breakfast!"

"Extra soaked pancakes!" Brooke and Austin exclaimed in a unison.

I laughed and began to make breakfast.

After breakfast, Austin said he had to go to his parents house before they go looking for him like crazy.

When Austin left, we colored, and watched a movie. I sat next to Brooke on couch as she flipped through the channel, nothing good seem to be on but one channel did catch my attention .

"Wait...Brooke...Stop Flipping the channel go back." I motioned.

Brooke changed it back, and listen to the announcer on the TV.

"Teen Heart Throb Austin Moon, was spotted walking into the LAX Airport, Last Night, Mr. Moon wasn't aboarding the plane, Get This! he went there to Stop His Old Songwriter/ High School Sweetheart Ally Dawson! When they were caught getting off the plane, Not only did he get his songwriter back Austin was spotted holding a little girl with blonde hair. Her face was hidden so we couldn't see her features. Could she be his daughter? And is Auslly back together? I'm H-" I flipped the TV off.

"Mommy...Why are we on Tv?" My daughter looked up at me with confused eyes.

"Uhh...well...you...see...Remeber how I told you those bed time stories about how the king and how he was on a quest to find his queen..."

She noded.

"Well that king is...Austin...he's your daddy.."I looked into her eyes.

"Daddy?" She gave me a hurt look.

Before I can respond, Austin can in.

"Hey Als I'm ba-" he stopped when we heard Brooke whisper something.

"Daddy..." Her eyes began to water.

"Yes Brooke..." He walked over to her but she moved away.

"Y-You didn't want me daddy.." Before Austin could answer Brooke ran upstairs.

"Can you check on the laundry and I'll go check on Brooke?"

He nodded. I made my way up to my room finding her on my bed looking at the window.

I laid down beside her and stroked her hair.

"Mommy..why didn't he want me?.." She turned her body to face me.

"Baby, he just didn't know about you..mommy didnt tell him..."

"Why?" She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Because...I couldn't hurt his career, Daddy tried really hard to become a singer and if I told daddy about you, certain people said they would hurt his career, so mommy agreed to leave.."

"Okay mommy I believe you" she smiled and I wiped the strain of tears that were left.

I smiled. "So don't be mad at Austin"

"I won't mama promise" she smiled and looked over my shoulder to see Austin leaning against the door frame.

She quickly got up and ran over to Austin.

"I'm sorry Au-Daddy about running off.." She smiled looking up at Austin.

"It's okay Brooke" he bent down and picked her up and hugged her.

I couldn't help but smile.

My phone began buzzing and answering it was Melissa, my friend who drove us to the airport.

"Hey Girl!"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing really, I thought you'd be home already, I came by your apartment to see you and Brooke but I got no response."

"Oh sorry! I'm still here in Miami."

"Oh, how was the funeral, was your ex there.?"

When I first met Mel. ,she didn't recognize me , it was good that I wasn't as famous, but if you were an Austin Moon Fan, you'd know who I was.

I laughed. " it was fine, just hard to let my mom go, and yes he was"

"Deets! I want deets!"

"Hold on a sec"

I stood up and mouthed to Austin 'ill be downstairs' and he nodded continuing to color in Brooke's gigantic Elmo coloring book.

I walked downstairs and threw myself on the couch putting my feet up on the coffee table.

"Okay... Well at first he was mad at me for leaving and not saying goodbye." I began, twirling a strand of my ombré hair.

"Uh-huh"

"and..well it was hard to..ya know keep this secret away from him and his mother, especially when they were seated next to me.."

"Oh My God! What else.."

"well I did meet his well now Ex-Girlfriend and it was awkward."

"Totally awkward!"

"Well, afterwards, we went on a date! And..then I told him..."

"About Brooke?"

"Yup, at first he was angry and I packed up and got on the plane back to New York.. But he came onto it to stop me from going.."

"aww! This is soo Romantic!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you guys are together now?" She squealed.

"Yes, Yes we are..but there's a slight problem."

"Go on"

"Well you know Austin Moon?"

"Of course, who wouldn't know who he is!"

"Have you seen the news lately?"

"No I've been busy lately."

"Well Brooke's Dad is Austin Moon" I bit my lip nervously.

"NO WAY!"

"Yes."

"You mean..to tell me. You. Ally. Dawson . Had-" She exclaimed as I cut her off.

"Um..Yes."

"And you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry.. I just didn't want the news to get out and him come find me."

"It's alright! I understand."

"And now the reporters are beginning to suspect that Brooke is his daughter, but I don't want them to know just yet because we'll get crowded with Paparazzi."

"Oh Damn! Everything would sort out. Anyways, I have to go, come visit soon I need to see you!"

"I'll try going Tomorrow night okay? And I'll bring Austin."

"Alright. Great cant wait to see you and Brooke and Meet him. Bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Hey who was that?" Austin asked holding Brooke on his back.

"It was my friend." I smiled.

"Melly?" Brooke asked

I nodded.

"What did she say?"

"She just called and asked if I was back in New York and I said no so I told her ill try flying in tomorrow night to see her."

"Oh, Let's go go buy the plane tickets."

"We have to keep Brooke's face covered because these nosey reporters will start making story, just say its your sister." He laid Brooke one bed by Ally's and tucked her in and whispered something in her ear and kissed her forehead

"Yeah I agree the next I thing I need is being followed around by a gang of paparazzi's every where I go." I began.

"Lets just go to bed and discuss this tomorrow?" I grabbed my pajamas and walked to the bathroom.

I came back out and saw Austin already fast asleep in bed.

I laid down beside him and turned the lamp off as Austin turned to wrap his arms around me.

**A/N: okay this was a filler chapter I know I haven't updated but I just got Internet so yay! I'll probably update next week. REVIEW**


	15. Plane Ride & Secret

**A/N: I'm Back! Sorry for the long wait! I've spent really my whole summer reading books for school and since I finished the first one I have time to write! Thanks To Ms. RockyLynch **** for helping me With this chapter. Sorry it's short, Boring and a little rushed at the end.**

**Austin's P.O.V.**  
I woke up the next day with my arms empty, I looked around and didnt see Ally anywhere. I stood up from my bed when I heard a faint singing coming from downstairs and I knew it was Ally's, I quietly walked downstairs and sees Ally with her back turn singing a song she sang when her mom came for a visit, before she left.

**Ally's POV:**  
I woke up to the sound of Brooke stiring and having a nightmare, so I gently uncoiled Austin's arms and getting out of bed without making a sound, I picked up Brooke into my arms, and quietly walked downstairs into the living room and took a seat holding Brooke in my arms and cradled her, and wiped her tears softly.

"It's okay baby" I whispered caressing her cheek, stroking her hair.

I did the only thing that I knew would calm her and made her feel safe; I sang.

"When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it"

I began, still stroking her hair and stopped singing when I heard a voice and turned my head to see it was Austin.

"And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it"

He sang, sitting on the couch beside me, us both looking down at a smiling Brooke as she listened to her parents sing.

"And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me" Austin and I both sang, looking into each others eyes, our voices syncing perfectly, just like we did a while back at my moms book release party, when i got over my stage fright.

"You can come to me,  
Yeah" I finished and smiled

I looked down at a sleeping Brooke in my arms, Austin looked down also at her, processing everything that he, Austin Moon was now a father.

"S-She's Beautiful" I heard him whisper.

I looked up at him and smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Well the air flight should be taking off in a hour so we should start getting ready. We can go to a drive through at McDonald's or something." I informed him picking Brooke up and making my way up the stairs.

I walked into my room and laid a sleeping Brooke down on the bed and walked over to her luggage bag, taking out a tank top and her white over-head jacket, light blue jeans and walked over to Brooke and carefully trying to change her clothes as she sleeps, I rolled up the bottom of her pants and slips on her pink converse.

Brooke is like Austin, they can sometimes be heavy sleepers.

I braided her hair into a side braid, and laid her back, into the bed and threw the blanket over her, and put her American Doll under her arm.

I then went for my bag and took out a gray faded style Beetles shirt, a Jean button up, long sleeve, leaving all buttons undone,black skinneys, and I grabbed my red pair of converse. Austin walked in already changed.

Austin wore a white wife beater, red collar button up;all buttons undone, black jeans with a chain on the side, a pair of black and dark blue hi-tops and he wore his train whistle.

"Well someone cleans up good" I laughed. Zipping my bag closed and grabbed my clothes.

"DUH!" He sat on the edge of the bed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well can you watch her while I'll get ready, she's sound asleep so she won't wake up anytime soon." I asked picking up my clothes; he nodded.

"Thanks" I made my way to the bathroom and quickly changed, and throwing my hair into a side fishtail braid, bobby pins a blue beanie to my hair.

I applied very little makeup, and when I was satisfied with my look I walked back out to see Austin asleep beside Brooke, he had his arm over her stomach and I knew I had to take a picture.

Thank god for iPhones they don't make a sound when you snap a picture, when I finished I smiled and put my phone back into my front pocket and sat on the other side of the bed causing Austin to wake up.

"Nice nap?" I laughed and began to slip my converse on tying my laces.

He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you taking your stuff and staying over there? Or are you planning to move back here?" He questioned raising his eyebrow.

"I-I don't know..probably come back, since my mom left the house under my name.." I stood up after putting my shoes on and throwing my phone charger and headphones into Brooke's backpack.

"Lets go." I walked over to Brooke before Austin stopped me.

" I got her." He smiled and picked up Brooke carefully, resting her head on the crook of her neck.

I grabbed Brooke's backpack and made sure all the doors and windows were locked and I turned all the lights off and walks towards the door but stops when I see a gang of guys with cameras.

"Uh Austin.." I turned to face him

"Yeah?"

"The whole yard is full of paparazzi's."

He sighs pulling Brooke's hoodie over her head.

"Just don't say anything and keep close." He put on a pair of shades and handed me some and, opened the door and waited for me to lock the door.

I grab a hold of Austin's arm avoiding questions and cameras flashing, we pushed through the group of camera man and finally arrived to the rental car, Austin kept his in the garage.

He quickly strapped Brooke in the carseat and put her American doll under her arm.

"Your driving." I threw him the keys and sat in the passenger and he began driving.

Within 15 mins we arrived, we got off still bombarded with paparazzi's.  
Brooke was finally awake but I told her to keep her head rested on Austin's neck, not to show her face.

I looked at the time and we had ten minutes before the plane was boarding.

We walked over to the empty seats and I sat, by now the security's pushed the paparazzi's out.

"Hey I'm gonna go pick up our plane tickets." He rested Brooke in my arms and walked over to the receptionist.

**Austin's POV:**  
I walked over to the reciptionist.

"Pick up order for Moon." I put my arm on the table.

The lady typed up on the computer.

"Ah Yes, Austin Moon, Three tickets to New York." The Lady handed me the tickets and I thanked her.

I was beginning to put a tag with my name on it, to my backpack, when I heard a familiar voice called me.

"Austin..."

I quickly turned and was confused when I saw her.

Charlotte

I raised a brow at the slim, green-eyed brunette Actress.

"I-I have something to tell you." stuttered.

"Okay can you make it fa-" she cut me off.

"I-Im Pregnant.."

My heart stopped and she continued.

"A-And it's your baby.."

I was completely confused.

"H-How, W-What?" I ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"Um.. I-I think it was that time when you and I got drunk..."

I don't remember what happened that day all I remember was Dez wanting me to get my mind off Ally so he took us to the bar, I was dating Charlotte at the time, I was too drunk to remember after that.

But little did I know,Charlotte and I never had Sex, and also Ally was listening in on our conversation.

I couldn't believe what i was hearing...

"Look I-I got to go..."

I grabbed my bag and sped off to load my bag because i can't take it on me.

I quickly walked over to Ally trying to pretend nothing happened.

**Ally's POV:**  
I couldn't believe what just happened, I guess it was too good to be true.

When I walked back I sighed, there's nothing I could do now I have no car because we returned it. By the time the taxi came Austin would've came. My only option now was go on the plane.

I texted my friend and told her I was boarding now and that to be ready to pick me up.

They finally announced last call for plane to New York, neither of us spoke. We just gave the lady our ticket and found our seats and sat.

On the TV's ahead I put Monsters Inc. for Brooke.

"I'm going to sleep..." I put headphone on and music and fell asleep.

**Austin's POV:**  
Ally was acting weird. The whole plane ride, I spent the whole time looking at Brooke, and thinking about what Charlotte told me.

'Why am I so stupid!' I thought rubbing my face in frustration.

The plane landed hours later and I woke up Ally.

"Hey Alls. We're here.." She nodded and rubbed her eyes picking up a sleeping Brooke and grabbed Brooke's Backpack and we walked off the plane.

**Ally's POV:**  
"Hey Um..Austin you want to go pick up your bag in the baggage Claim?" I asked.

I just really need to get away from him.

"Yeah I'll be back" he smiled kissing my cheek and kissed Brooke's forehead,leaving us to go the baggage claim center.

When Austin was out of sight, I quickly called Mel. And told her I'm outside to hurry, I put on Brooke backpack and held a sleeping Brooke and made my way out of the airport.

When I spotted a familiar car I walked over to it.

"Melissa Hey" I smiled,quickly buckling Brooke up in the carseat and sitting on the passenger side.

"Where's your Lover?" She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

" .Please. I'll explain.." She  
Drove off.

"Okay now explain."

I sighed. "Okay well..I Don't know..I overheard him and his I'm guessing Ex-Girlfriend, she told him she's...pregnant... With his..baby.."

Her mouth dropped.

"Oh I'm sorry Girl, even though I didn't know who he was, I know he meant a lot to you. "

I rested my head on the window and turned my phone off.

**Austin's POV: **  
Once I got my bag and went back to where Ally and Brooke were, but I didn't see them.

I figured they went to the bathroom, but after waiting a long time, I knew they weren't there.

I tried calling her but my calls went straight to voicemail.

I sighed. The only thing I can do now is haul a cab, rent a car, drive to a hotel and then just drive around New York looking for them.

**Ally's POV:**  
"Lets go to the park for a bit to get your mind off things."

I thought about it and nods.

"Hey Mommy? Where's Daddy?" Brooke questioned looking around for Austin.

"Oh sweetie he had to do something, he'll be back.." Mel. Answered for me.

When we pulled up at the park, Mel and I sat at the bench and Brooke went to play around on the playground.

"Mommy I want ice-cream." Brooke ran over to me jumping up and down.

I laughed. "Okay sweetie."

Melissa and I walked over to the ice-cream cart, waiting in line and I kept checking on Brooke, when it was my turn i bought three ice creams.

"Here Bro-" I turned.

I couldn't believe it.

Brooke was gone.

**A/N: Woo! Finally Finished! Little Cliffy (; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
